Presente de Natal
by Shofis Potter
Summary: REESCRITA! Harry Potter não imagina o poder do Natal. Principalmente quando Hermione Granger tem uma ideia estranha e resolve pô-la em prática. Um Presente de Natal pra lá de estranho. De: Hermione Granger. Para: Harry Potter.
1. Prólogo

**Fanfic****: **Presente de Natal

**Shippers: **Harry/Gina ; Tiago/Lílian ; Rony/Hermione.

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter não imagina o poder do Natal. Principalmente quando Hermione Granger tem uma ideia estranha e resolve pô-la em prática. Um Presente de Natal pra lá de estranho. De: Hermione Granger. Para: Harry Potter. Conteúdo: Lily Evans, Pontas e Almofadinhas. Participação: Família Weasley. Muita, mas muita bagunça.

**Nota da autora: **Se não quiser deixar sua imaginação vagar por mundos inexplorados, não leia. :) Abra sua mente e participe. Não se esqueça de comentar, reviews são super bem-vindas!

Sim, história sendo reescrita; mas não se apresse para lê-la em outro lugar, já que ela não está completa no outro link, certo?

Boa leitura,

Shofiis ;)

**OBS: Hum, interessante. Tão legal começar uma coisa nova – que não é nova, mas está sendo renovada. Isso me lembra, a minha amada e magnânima beta reader continua a mesma, se ela assim quiser.**

_"Será só imaginação? Será que nada vai acontecer? Será que é tudo isso em vão?  
Será que vamos conseguir vencer?" – **Será?**, Renato Russo-Legião Urbana_

**Aquele pra começar. D****e novo.**

_"A parte mais difícil no meu presente não é realmente fazê-lo. Já fizemos coisas mais difíceis. A coisa mais difícil e também a mais importante são as consequências que ele trará. Não posso dizer que não faço ideia nenhuma do que Harry quer. Mas simplesmente não posso prever com certeza o que ele escolherá. Certamente não posso trazer ninguém de volta à vida. Pelo menos, eu acho."_ — **Hermione Granger**, duas semanas antes do Natal_,_ dezembro de 1996.

_"Dizer que não sei mais o que fazer com relação à Lily seria mentir. Dizer que é fácil seria uma mentira tão grande que eu provavelmente seria condenado à Azkaban por isso. Dizer que eu não faço ideia do meu futuro, mas que quero Lily Evans nele é ser realista."_ — **Tiago Potter**, para si mesmo em dezembro de 1976.

_"Harry anda tão estranho esses dias. Hermione não está falando comigo. Mamãe está chateada porque não estamos indo passar as férias de Natal em casa. Gina resolveu ficar também. Lilá bem que podia desgrudar de mim. O que está acontecendo com todo mundo?"_ — **Ronald Weasley**, algum momento de dezembro de 1996.

_"Pontas e Lily vão acabar matando um ao outro. Ou talvez ela simplesmente caia na real e fique com ele. Nah, bobagem. Vão é acabar se matando. E me levando junto. Por Merlin! Eu mereço pelo menos ser o padrinho..."_ — **Sirius Black**, todos os dias de setembro, outubro, novembro E dezembro de 1976.

_"Eu sei que devia – e realmente devia – esquecê-lo. Mas é algo tão maior que eu, é algo que não posso controlar. Digo... posso me concentrar em outros caras, se ele não estiver por perto. Posso, é claro, seguir o conselho da Mione. Mas não muda, não diminui. Só se esconde dentro de mim. Ah, Harry Potter, SAIA de meus pensamentos!"_ — **Ginevra Weasley**, várias e várias vezes até dezembro de 1996.

_"Ele podia simplesmente se manter BEM LONGE de mim. Não se intrometer na minha vida! Esquecer que eu existo. Ah, Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer Tiago Potter na minha vida? Quer dizer, colei chiclete no seu chapéu, ó mago dos magos?" _— **Lílian Evans**, qualquer dia da vida dela, inclusive dezembro de 1976.

_"Só queria poder saber o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Poder ir ao futuro e voltar sabendo o que fazer. Queria poder ter meus pais aqui comigo. E Sirius também. E embora eu saiba que isso sim é uma coisa impossível, queria só ser um cara normal, preocupado só com os estudos, com os amigos, com a namorada, com o que comer na ceia de Natal. Queria não carregar o peso de ser Harry Potter. Mas sei que isso, isso é impossível."_ — **Harry Potter**, uma fria noite de dezembro de 1996.

* * *

**N/A²: **OMG. OMG. OMG!  
Sim, sim. Cá estou eu postando, numa fria noite de junho de 2O1O. Rs  
Aos meus amados leitores - se é que ainda existe alguém que se dispõe a ler algo que eu escreva - milhões de desculpas. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.

Bom, aí está. Espero que agrade, apesar de diminuto. Rs. É só pra começar. De novo. E sinceramente, espero que pra começar e terminar desta vez ;)

PotterKisses

- Shofiis


	2. Capítulo Um – Dezembro, 1976

**N/A:** _Pra quem já leu_, quase nada de novidade.  
_Pra quem não tinha lido ainda,_ aqui está! **Boa leitura.**

**Fanfic:** Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Um **– Dezembro, 1976

_"Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?  
E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?"  
-_ **Eduardo e Mônica**, Legião Urbana.

Paf.

Ela sentiu a mão arder, mas não deve ter sido nada em comparação com a dor que ele deve ter sentido. A marca dela – da mão dela – ficou estampada no rosto claro dele.

— Como é que você ousa, Potter? Nunca mais, entendeu, NUNCA MAIS chegue perto de mim o bastante para me beijar. Quem você pensa que é, seu retardado? Você não tem esse direito!

E raivosa, ela virou-se para sair dali. _Tiago Potter não tem cérebro, Merlin. Não tem! _Era tudo o que se passava pela cabeça dela.

— Phillip. – a voz dele chegou até ela. E ela parou.

Phillip? Ela não conhecia nenhum Phillip. E a curiosidade dela qualquer dia a levaria a um caminho sem volta. Lentamente, virou-se para o rosto sorridente de Tiago Potter, que se encontrava parado no meio do corredor, exatamente onde ela o estapeara.

— Antes que eu me arrependa, Potter... Quem é Phillip? – ela perguntou, já se arrependendo.

— Potter. Vai ser o nome do nosso filho.

Por um momento, Lílian Evans perdeu as palavras. Depois, ela bufou. Seus pensamentos vagavam em como Tiago Potter era um comediante e tanto. Pra ela, isso foi certamente uma piada. Ou talvez um pesadelo.

— Sabe, Potter, eu estou começando a achar que talvez tenha acertado você com muita força. Vá ver Madame Pomfrey, você está começando a delirar. – falou num tom falsamente preocupado.

— Eu não estou delirando, Lily.

— Evans, pra você. E você está sim, delirando. Primeiro porque eu não terei nenhum filho com você, Potter. E segundo, porque eu não colocaria esse nome em nenhum filho meu. Harry é muito melhor. E terceiro, essa conversa é ridícula, descabida e fora de série. O que os elfos andam colocando no seu suco de abóbora da madrugada, Tiago Potter? Para um sextanista, você está perdendo o foco.

Dessa vez ela virou às costas e realmente saiu andando pelo corredor, rumo à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez, praguejando a existência de Tiago Potter_._

"_É claro que, para sextanistas, nós já deveríamos ter parado com isso. Potter deveria ter percebido que depois de passar sabe-se lá quantos anos me chamando para sair sem nenhum resultado positivo para o lado dele, já seria hora de parar de me importunar. E aí, nós simplesmente seríamos felizes, cada um na sua, ele bem longe das minhas vistas, eu bem longe dos pensamentos dele._

_Ele me tira do sério; me irrita como só ele é capaz. E não, isso não é nada positivo pra imagem dele. Pelo menos pra minha imagem dele._

_Digo, ele pode ser o capitão do time de quadribol da nossa casa, pode ter algumas dezenas de garotas morrendo aos pés dele, ser popular, pode ser engraçado, atencioso, bom desenhista, pode até ser bonito e tudo o mais, mas... LÍLIAN EVANS! Pode ir parando com isso já! Onde é que já se viu! Chega, chega de pensamentos sobre como Tiago Potter... chega de Tiago Potter por hoje. E agora!_

E assim, distraída consigo mesma, trombou com alguém no corredor. E foi ao chão, junto com a pesada mochila cheia de livros que carregava.

— Merda. – resmungou.

— Hei, ruiva, olha por onde anda. – uma voz risonha chegou aos ouvidos dela, e ela sequer precisou levantar os olhos para saber de quem se tratava.

— Eu estou bem, sim. Não precisa perguntar. – respondeu, irônica.

— Grande humor, Lils. O que o Pontas fez dessa vez? – Sirius estendeu a mão para ajudar Lily a levantar.

— Completou mais um dia de vida. – ela respondeu, segurando a mão dele e se deixando levantar. Assim que se viu de pé, puxou a mochila para o ombro direito e voltou a andar.

— Ah, sim. Como todos os outros seres humanos que acordaram vivos pelo mundo. – ele sorriu e a acompanhou. – Sala comunal?

— É. – ela respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava a mochila pesada no ombro.

— Me dá isso aqui. – Sirius falou, puxando a mochila e colocando-a no próprio ombro. – O que é que você carrega aqui dentro Lils, a biblioteca inteira?

Ela abriu a boca pra reclamar, mas foi devidamente interrompida.

— Ah, nem reclama não. – Sirius falou, antes que Lily conseguisse pronunciar uma palavra sequer. – Isso aqui tá pesado demais pra você. Vai acabar com problema na coluna.

— Você, Sirius Black, preocupado com problemas na coluna alheia? – perguntou em tom de riso, enquanto virávamos um corredor.

— Preocupado com a sua coluna e os meus ouvidos. – Lily riu. – E além do mais, pra que tantos livros, Lils? Ainda mais nas férias de Natal.

— Vai se catar, Sir. – ele fez uma careta. – São só alguns livros e...

Lílian não chegou a terminar sua frase.

— Saudade de mim, Lily?

— Não, Potter. Saudade nenhuma de você. – ela respondeu, visivelmente irritada. – Sinceramente, parece que você tem um radar Lily Evans, e conta com todas as passagens secretas do castelo a seu favor. Por Merlin!

— Hei Pontas – Sir cumprimentou.

— Minha mochila, Sir. – a garota falou, virando-se para o amigo. Sirius abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas dessa vez ele foi o interrompido. – Eu estou esperando, Sirius.

— Mas Lils... – ele olhou de Lily para o Tiago e depois de volta para Lily.

— Mas nada. Nem vem me dizer que tá pesada, porque eu não sou de porcelana. Mochila.

Ele lhe entregou a mochila, revirando os olhos.

— Te vejo mais tarde, Sir. – e, sem esperar a resposta, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás, Lily continuou seu caminho em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

— O que foi que você fez dessa vez, Pontas? – ele perguntou, o tom de voz falsamente cansado, assim que Lily saiu do campo de audição.

— Eu?

— Não. Tiago Potter. Conhece?

— Ah, ele. Não, não conheço.

— Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você se transforma no animal errado. Devia ser um burro, não um cervo. – Tiago apenas riu. – E então? – Sirius insistiu, começando a andar e parando assim que percebeu que Tiago não o acompanhara. – Pontas!

— Beijei. – ele respondeu calmamente, começando a andar. Seguiram pelo caminho oposto ao que a Lily pegara.

— Claro, terminou de assinar sua sentença de morte. E ela?

— Me deu um tapa, gritou algumas coisas e saiu.

— Isso eu imaginei quando você disse que a beijou, considerando a marca da mão dela no seu rosto. Não foi isso que eu perguntei, retardado.

— E o que é que você quer saber, Almofadinhas?

— Ela correspondeu?

— Só até perceber o que tava fazendo. – ele riu. Passou pela mente de Sirius que talvez Lily finalmente estivesse cedendo, um pouco. Melhor do que nada. Mas ele não diria nada ao amigo antes de ter certeza. Conhecia aqueles dois muito, muito bem.

— Claro, claro. – contentou-se a responder, rindo.

— Que foi? – Tiago perguntou, desconfiado.

— Que foi o quê? – Sirius rebateu, fingindo não saber sobre o que se tratava a pergunta do melhor amigo.

— Ah, não se faça de idiota, Almofada. Que é que você pensou ai na sua cachola canina?

— Meus instintos caninos me dizem que ao contrário do que andam espalhando por ai, você continua mais apaixonado por Lily Evans a cada dia que passa.

— Ah, isso. – os dois riram. – A marca tá tão visível assim? – Tiago perguntou, apertando onde Lily batera.

— Bom, dá pra ver todos os dedos, certinhos.

— Bosta de dragão.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio por alguns metros, até que Sirius voltou a falar.

— Você não vai desistir dela, vai?

— Claro que não, Sirius. Nem se eu quisesse. Eu já fui longe demais. – realmente. E se Tiago dissesse a Sirius que depois de quatro anos ia desistir de Lily Evans, ele iria considerar levar o amigo ao St. Mungus para uma consulta de emergência.

— Certo... alguma ideia do que fazer depois do almoço? – Sirius perguntou, seu estômago pedindo por comida.

— Hunm. Tenho a impressão de que vou ser alugado pela Pamela.

— Pela Sexton? Mas você não me disse que ia terminar com ela? – O mais velho dos irmãos Black até gostara da garota nos primeiros dias, mas depois ela apenas se tornada um empecilho. E se Tiago não terminasse logo com ela, por amor à sua própria raça, Sirius daria um jeito de sumir com ela.

— Eu ia fazer isso agora há pouco. Tava procurando por ela no mapa e tals... mas ai eu vi a Lils, e bom... aqui estou.

— Vai mesmo terminar com ela dois dias antes do Natal?

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ele parou de falar por um momento. – Acho que vou ter que esperar até depois do Natal, então... Bom, eu estou com fome.

— Cozinha?

— Claro. Brigar com a Lily sempre me deixa com fome.

— Sei... tudo te dá fome, Pontas.

— É, isso é verdade.

Os dois pegaram alguns atalhos até a cozinha, onde foram extremamente bem recebidos pelos elfos domésticos. E passaram a tarde toda por lá, pra variar um pouco.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

— O que é que você andou bebendo, Almofadinhas? – Tiago falou. – Isso não vai dar certo, nem em outra dimensão.

— Pode apostar o que quiser, Pontas. É simples. – Sirius falou, imponente. – Até a Lils concordaria.

— Almofadinhas... – Remo começou a falar, mas uma voz se sobrepôs à dele.

— O que é que tem eu aí? – a voz dela chegou aos ouvidos deles, e Tiago Potter se pegou respirando fundo quando Lily Evans simplesmente se sentou no braço da poltrona em que ele se encontrava sentado. Uma expressão de divertida curiosidade se instalara no rosto da garota.

— Você? – Almofadinhas começou. – Lils, você tem alguma ideia de quantas Lílians tem nesse castelo? Poderia ser qualquer uma.

— Claro. Se você tivesse dito Lílian, ao invés de Lils. E quem é que você chama de Lils, Sir? Eu. – Ela sorriu triunfante. A expressão alegre iluminava seu rosto, o cabelo ruivo cintilava, os olhos observando cada movimento de Sirius.

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, procurando uma resposta. Sacudiu a cabeça, risonho.

— Certo, você ganhou. – ela riu.

— E então, usou meu nome pra...

— O Pontas aqui duvida que eu consiga derrubar dois jogadores da Sonserina numa mesma tacada. E eu disse que além de ser fácil, você concorda. – ela finalmente pareceu perceber que estava sentada no braço da poltrona de Tiago, e fez um careta que os garotos nunca saberiam dizer se tinha relação com isso.

— Eu até concordo que jogadores da Sonserina devam ser derrubados... mas você tem certeza que essa é a verdade, Sir? – ela continuava a olhar fixamente para ele. Lily conhecia Sirius bem o bastante para não deixa-lo escapar com uma mentira.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Também te amo, Lils. – ela lhe mostrou a língua. – A gente tava discutindo que... bom, que eu consigo fazer a Monique Parson terminar com o Jordan Casey.

Lily ainda o olhou por cinco segundos antes de voltar seu olhar pra Aluado, depois para Rabicho – que parecia mais interessado em terminar de comer sua caixa de sapos de chocolate – e então finalmente fixou seu olhar no garoto cuja poltrona praticamente dividia, como que esperando alguma reação.

— Só isso? – Ela perguntou. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. – Sir, até eu consigo fazer isso.

— Como assim, Lily? – Remo perguntou, rindo, e foi a vez de Lily fazer uma careta.

— Bem, tudo o que eu precisaria fazer é dizer pra Monique que o Sir anda de olho nela. – ela deu de ombros. – Seria realmente fácil, já que ela tem um leve precipício por você, Sir. E é uma vaca. Uma verdadeira Maria-Pomo, também. Em todo caso, eu não o aconselharia tentar.

— Por quê? – Tiago perguntou, e ela se virou para ele ao responder.

— Porque ela conseguiria ser mais grudenta que a Sexton, Potter. Sei que disso você entende. – e então se voltou para Sirius. – Ela não sairia nunca mais do seu pé, Sir. E, aliás, algumas das tietes de vocês tem uma pequena, mas bem pequena, queda por Jordan Casey.

— E como é que você sabe disso? – Sirius perguntou, inclinando-se na direção de Lily.

— Porque... bom, talvez porque eu frequento as mesmas aulas que elas, os mesmos banheiros... e até divido o dormitório com duas delas. Apenas deixe a Monique com o Jordan, Sir.

— Sabe Lils, às vezes você me assusta.

— É, eu sei. – ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, e os quatro riram. Sim, quatro. Rabicho parecia estar em outra dimensão. – Ah, Sir. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar. Aliás, pra você também, Potter. Hunm. Algumas garotas resolveram que me parar no banheiro é uma boa maneira de passar recados pra vocês, então vejamos... Era alguma coisa com você, Potter, ainda estar com a Sexton, e você, Sir, não ter sido visto com ninguém desde semana passada. Parece que elas estão preocupadas com ser a próxima, ou alguma besteira do gênero.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou terminar com a Pamela depois do Natal. – Tiago falou, involuntariamente. Infelizmente para ele, só percebeu que falara quando terminou de falar.

— Não me preocupo, Potter. – Lily falou. As feições antes calmas e divertidas tinham se transformado, e agora aparentavam pura indiferença. – Não ligo e nem mesmo me importo. Você faz o que quiser da sua vida. Não me deve explicações. – ela então abaixou o tom de voz, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvi-la. – Mas talvez devesse explicar pra Pamela, aquela logo ali descendo as escadas com as amigas, porque sai por aí beijando outras garotas enquanto ainda está com ela. – E, voltando o tom de voz para audível... – Remo, preciso falar com você. Lá fora. – e então se levantou e saiu andando rumo à passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Remo então se levantou e disse que já voltava. E saiu logo atrás de Lily. Os dois como monitores não precisariam explicar muito se fossem pegos fora da Sala Comunal depois do toque de recolher.

Se tinha uma coisa que Tiago Potter decididamente não conseguia entender sobre Lílian Evans - claro, existiam muitas, mas uma o incomodava em especial - era simplesmente não entender como ela era capaz de mudar de humor tão rápido perto dele. E também não fazia sentido nenhum pra ele o poder que ela tinha de ser tão amiga dos melhores amigos dele – exceto Rabicho, mas até com ele ela se dava razoavelmente bem – mas não o suportar. Ela reclamava do ego dele, e de basicamente tudo o mais que ele fazia, mas Sirius também o fazia e eles eram grandes amigos. Ela reclamava de como ele simplesmente se livrava de diversas situações por Remo ser monitor, mas sempre se deu muitíssimo bem com Remo, sendo ele quem os livrava das detenções. Como ela conseguia, Merlin, ser tão amiga dos melhores amigos dele, e o odiar tanto assim? Será que por acaso eles a ajudaram a formar a ideia de Tiago Potter, o monstro?

Não, eles não fariam isso.

— Ruivas... – ele resmungou. – Nunca consegui entender nenhuma. E olhe bem, eu nasci de uma.

— Relaxa. – a voz de Sirius chegou aos ouvidos dele. Ele pegara um dos doces de Rabicho e agora mastigava enquanto segurava um cartão de coleção dos sapos de chocolate. – Ela só é cabeça dura demais, sabe... pra admitir que você não é o monstro de sete cabeças que ela sempre achou que fosse. Eu e Remo temos tentado falar com ela, sabe. Fazê-la ver que você é bem melhor do que ela teima em achar.

— Sério? – de repente, algo em Tiago pareceu voltar a si.

— Sério. Não que seja muito fácil, já que ela evita com todas as forças o assunto.

— Ela me acha mesmo um monstro?

— Depende da sua concepção de monstro. – ele falou, aparentemente distraído. – Mas ela não é exatamente a mesma Lilian Evans que era ano passado. E, bom, não adianta apenas eu e Aluado fazermos alguma coisa, sabe. Você precisa se mexer e bolar um plano decente. E talvez também precise de alguma ajuda divina, sei lá.

— Hunm. Valeu Almofada.

Sirius sorriu, e quando ia dizer mais alguma coisa, Pamela entrou no campo de visão dos Marotos, então ele simplesmente não disse nada e se voltou para os doces de Rabicho.

Tiago olhou para a garota a sua frente, e sabia que não podia continuar com o que estava fazendo. Não podia, porque sabia que enquanto houvesse sequer a sombra de outra garota, Lily nunca se renderia. Não podia, porque não era justo com a própria Pamela. Porque não era justo nem mesmo com ele. E não podia, porque ele se pegou pensando mais tarde aquele dia, que afinal Harry era bem melhor que Phillip.

**N/A:** Yeap. Não é imaginação. Eu mudei tudo de novo. /OOPS

Acontece que mais pra frente eu simplesmente não consegui, de forma alguma, encaixar algumas cenas na visão de personagem nenhuma, então aproveitei que só tinha um capítulo aqui pra resolver o problema logo de uma vez.

Respondendo reviews do Prólogo:

**Bet97**: Que bom que gostou (: Aí está, o que me diz? rs **Claire Adamson** Obrigada, espero que continue interessando! Continuação, up. ^^' **Simon de Escorpiao** Leitores novos são sempre muito bem-vindos =) Tomara mesmo que eu termine õ/ "**Anônimo**" (rs) Sim, sim *-* Up dado rs Não foi uma espera tão torturante, foi?

E as reviews do capítulo apagado:

**MarypUGA **Ele estará aí antes do que você pensa (: Brigaaada, e desculpa mt mesmo a demora :x **CarolPotterCullen **Leitora nova, que linda você *-* É, infelizmente demorei muuuuuito mais do que isso :/ tenta não desejar um avada kedavra pra mim, ok? A parte que não é com os Marotos vem já no próximo capítulo. Beeejs, obrigada por ler. **Bet97 **Valeu por acompanhar, mesmo. Beeijos

Àqueles que tb leram, mas não comentaram, continuem lendo e comentem :D

**Próximo capítulo:**

_— Nada de mais. Só vou ter um hematoma quando o sol nascer. – ela falou, rindo. – Quero ver você explicar isso ao meu irmão._

_— Gina, o Rony anda tão, hã, desligado do mundo por causa da Lilá, que ele não vai nem perceber._

_— É. Meu irmão babaca. Não iria prestar atenção em mim ou em você nem se eu estivesse pendurada no seu pescoço. – o monstro do estômago do garoto deu algumas voltas, e ele resolveu ficar quieto. Autopreservação. – Bom, talvez então ele se lembrasse de nós._

_— Não tenho muita certeza._

_— Quer tentar?_

_E foi então que os dois pularam de susto._

_— O que é que os dois mocinhos fazem acordados à uma hora dessas aqui no escuro? – perguntou uma voz conhecida, séria, vinda de algum lugar perto de Gina._

Espero que gostem!

Cuidem-se, e até LOGO, eu espero. (yn)

Reviews são sempre, sempre bem-vindas.

Beiijos mil (:

- Shofiis **P**

**09.01.2011**


	3. Capítulo Dois – 24 de Dezembro de 1996

**N/A: **Parece que eu bati meu recorde de velocidade rs. Será?

Boa leitura. ;)

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Dois** – 24 de Dezembro de 1996; 03:07 a.m.

A neve caindo lá fora; o barulho ininterrupto do vento; o fogo crepitando na lareira; o som de páginas virando… Som de páginas virando? Harry abriu os olhos.

Cerca de dois segundos se passaram até que a imagem de uma garota sentada na poltrona ao lado, uma garota ruiva lendo o jornal, fizesse sentido em sua mente. Ela percebeu que estava sendo observada e então olhou na direção dele.

— Ei. Acordei você? – a voz dela flutuou até o garoto.

— Não, não. Eu… não foi você que me acordou.

Ele tentou se endireitar no sofá e uma coberta escorregou para o chão. Olhou-a curioso e a voz de Gina voltou a soar.

— Pedi uma coberta pro Dobby, quando ele passou por aqui. Você parecia estar com frio.

— Hunm. Obrigado. – ela sorriu, dobrando cuidadosamente o jornal. – Sem sono? – perguntou, antes que pudesse sequer pensar em perguntar.

— Quase. – ela suspirou, parecendo cansada do assunto. – Mamãe parece achar que qualquer hora é uma boa hora para mandar uma carta exigindo nossa presença em casa. – ela revirou os olhos e Harry se afundou de volta no sofá. – Não se preocupe. Ela não responsabiliza você. Em todo caso, _nossa_ presença inclui a _sua_ presença.

O expresso de Hogwarts partiu para Londres esta manhã levando os estudantes que iam para casa nas férias de natal. Nem Harry, nem Hermione e nem os dois Weasley mais novos estavam a bordo. Rony e Gina contrariando ordens diretas da Sra. Weasley.

Por mais que Gina – e Rony – dissesse que a Sra. Weasley não o responsabilizava, Harry sabia que era por sua causa que os dois deixariam de estar sob os cuidados dela neste final de ano. Ele dissera a Rony que ficaria no castelo para as festas por mais este ano. E então, por mais que ele tivesse argumentado contra, Rony ficou também. Hermione pareceu ignorar o fato de ela e Rony não estarem se falando e ficou também. Gina, ao contrário de Hermione, considerou o fato de os dois estarem agindo como gato e rato, e ficou no castelo, com a desculpa de fazer companhia a Hermione. Desnecessário dizer que Harry esperava por um berrador da Sra. Weasley destinado a ele. Porém, ela lhe mandou bolo de caldeirão, através de Gina, e o pedido para tomar cuidado e evitar encrencas. Normalmente encrencas o encontrariam cerca de meia hora depois da pronúncia dessa frase, mas até agora nada acontecera.

— E então, por que você estava dormindo aqui no sofá da sala comunal e não na sua confortável cama?

— Bom… – ele sorriu sem graça – eu não consegui dormir lá. E nem teve nada a ver com os roncos do seu irmão, por mais incrível que possa parecer.

— Incrível, realmente. – ela repetiu, e aconchegou-se na poltrona, abraçando um travesseiro com um grande G vermelho e dourado na fronha. – Algo que precise compartilhar?

_Ah, claro. Vou realmente lhe dizer que não consegui dormir pensando em você_, Harry se pegou pensando. Mas não foi o que saiu por sua boca.

— Nada de mais. Tarefa de Dumbledore, sabe.

— Eu sei que a ajuda de Hermione deve ser mais precisa, mas se precisar, hunm, de alguma coisa com relação a essas tarefas… ou em qualquer outra coisa… bem, é só chamar.

— Vou me lembrar. – ele sorriu. E então, uma rajada de vento gelado abriu a janela, jogando todos os papéis que restavam nas mesas ao chão e apagou a lareira.

— Ah, claro. Maravilhoso. – Gina resmungou, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry procurava sua varinha.

— Hunm, Gina… você tirou minha varinha quando me cobriu? – perguntou, agora procurando a varinha às cegas no sofá.

— Não, não tirei. Você desceu com ela?

— Desci.

— Accio varinha do Harry… Ai!

— Gina? Tudo bem?

— Nada de mais. Só vou ter um hematoma quando o sol nascer. – ela falou, rindo. – Quero ver você explicar isso ao meu irmão.

— Gina, o Rony anda tão, hã, desligado do mundo por causa da Lilá, que ele não vai nem perceber.

— É. Meu irmão babaca. Não iria prestar atenção em mim ou em você nem se eu estivesse pendurada no seu pescoço. – o monstro do estômago do garoto deu algumas voltas, e ele resolveu ficar quieto. Autopreservação. – Bom, _talvez_ então ele se lembrasse de nós.

— Não tenho muita certeza.

— Quer tentar?

E foi então que os dois pularam de susto.

— O que é que os dois mocinhos fazem acordados à uma hora dessas aqui no escuro? – perguntou uma voz conhecida, séria, vinda de algum lugar perto de Gina.

— Hermione! – Gina resmungou. – Está tentando nos matar de susto ou o quê? _Incendio_.

E a lareira voltou a arder.

— Não, claro que não. – ela respondeu rindo, apoiando-se no braço do sofá. – Só achei que era uma oportunidade imperdível.

— Claro, imperdível. – Harry repetiu, e Hermione voltou a rir, desta vez acompanhada por Gina. Um sorriso se fez presente no rosto do rapaz.

— Bom… – Hermione falou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele. – É realmente suspeito, vocês dois aqui, no escuro, uma hora dessas, sabe.

Gina revirou os olhos.

— Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder, Hermione. Sinceramente. - Hermione voltou a rir.

— De ótimo humor você hoje, Mione. Posso saber que bicho te mordeu?

— Nenhum, Harry, seu besta. Mas e então, posso participar da conversa?

— Se quiser falar do idiota do meu irmão, claro. Caso contrário, podemos mudar de assunto. – Gina falou displicente, entregando a Harry a varinha dele, que ele imediatamente guardou no bolso do casaco.

Hermione olhou para a lareira por alguns instantes, fazendo uma careta. E então respondeu o que eles não esperavam, já que ela evitava o assunto há semanas.

— Claro, por que não?

— Hunm, Mione… - Gina começou, cautelosa. – Por que tudo isso, entre vocês? O que foi que realmente aconteceu?

— Eu não sei, Gina. Eu realmente… Bom, primeiro, do nada, ele começou a me tratar mal. Completamente grosso. Patético. E depois, antes do jogo, bom... Felix Felices não deve ser usada em competições oficiais, sabe... E você, Harry, deu a entender que tinha colocado a poção no suco dele.

— Eu só precisava fazê-lo acreditar que realmente tinha tomado a poção. Eu contava com a sua reação, sabe… – ele respondeu, na defensiva.

— Você me usou, Harry Potter.

— Mione, não foi nada contra as regras ou coisa parecida…

— E Mione, quadribol é quadribol. O Rony nunca pegou tão bem como aquele dia. – Gina concordou. Hermione bufou e cruzou os braços. – E continue com a sua história. Estava numa parte interessante. – Irritada, ela continuou.

— Depois, no vestiário, quando o Rony descobriu que não tinha tomado poção alguma, ele se irritou e começou a me acusar... dizer que eu não achava que ele era capaz. Logo eu! – ela bufou. Harry decididamente não gostaria de ser o Rony, uma hora dessas. Se mais uma cabeça ruiva aparecesse na sala, Hermione não reagiria tão bem. – E agora, ele fica por aí, se agarrando à Lila Brown como se a vida dele dependesse disso, ou coisa parecida. Um pouco de discrição não faria mal a ninguém.

— Certo. - Gina comentou.

— Agora, já que estamos nesse assunto. – Hermione virou-se para Harry. – Parece que eu fiz… o que raios ele acha que eu fiz? Algum de vocês dois saberia me responder?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Harry sabia. E tudo começara com Gina. Será que ela sabia?

— Harry. - Mione chamou. – Nem uma dica?

Como ele diria a ela que tudo começou por que Rony de repente se sentiu afetado demais por ela ter beijado Vitor Krum tantos anos antes? Harry simplesmente não fazia ideia. E então, tudo o que ele se viu respondendo foi:

— Ahm…

— Harry. – ela repetiu. – O que você sabe? - ele suspirou.

— Certo. Hunm. – ele virou-se para a garota ruiva. – Gina, você se lembra do dia em que você e o Rony brigaram depois do treino, aquele dia no corredor?

— Que eu estava com o Dino? – ela pareceu confusa. – E vocês simplesmente brotaram no corredor?

— É, esse. – ele olhou para Hermione, meio de lado, sem visualizar completamente a expressão dela. – Você se lembra do que disse a ele?

— Que ele era uma criança e que devia crescer?

— Quase. Você disse que ele só se comportava como se fosse algo errado…

— Porque ele tinha a experiência de um garotinho de doze anos.

— E?

— Que você… Oh, Merlin. Foi isso?

— Isso o que? - Hermione perguntou confusa.

— Ah, Mione. Eu disse a ele… bom, eu o lembrei, basicamente… que você ficou um tempo com o Vitor Krum. – Hermione não se pronunciou instantaneamente. Aliás, permaneceu quieta até que Gina voltasse a falar. – Não foi… me desculpa, Mione. Eu vou… o meu irmão… Ah!

— Não foi sua culpa, Gina. Sem problema. O seu irmão só está, digamos, se vingando de mim. Grande Rony. - e voltou a ficar quieta.

— Então tudo isso é só o Roniquinho com ciúmes? – Gina falou divertida, mas desmanchou o sorriso ao olhar novamente para Hermione. – Tudo isso só pra provar que ele pode tanto quanto você, ou…

— Nada justifica os atos do seu irmão, Gina. – Hermione falou num tom de voz cansado.

— Eu não estou defendendo o Rony, Mione.

— Eu sei disso. Eu só cansei das idiotices que ele parece fazer só porque não mediu os limites do atos dele. Só isso. – e então Hermione afundou-se no sofá.

— Somos duas, Mione. Duas. Aliás, chega de falar do Rony, eu não estou nem querendo ouvir falar o nome dele mais. Pensando bem – Gina olhou para Harry, e sorriu. – eu vou dormir. Fiquei com sono falando dele. Boa noite, Harry. Boa noite, Mione.

— Boa noite, Gina. – Harry e Hermione responderam juntos, e então Gina se levantou e dirigiu-se às escadas, sumindo logo depois. Hermione ainda esperou alguns segundos pra voltar a falar.

— Vocês estavam mesmo só conversando? – perguntou, o tom de voz desinteressado.

— Sim, Hermione, nós estávamos. – ele riu. – Algum problema?

— Não, não. Nenhum problema da minha parte. – ela riu também. – Mesmo que vocês não estivessem conversando, problema zero.

— E o que mais nós estaríamos fazendo, sentados em sofás diferentes, você pode me dizer? – Hermione voltou a ficar em silêncio por mais um momento, mas não parecia estar pensando. Parecia estar esperando.

— Ah, Harry. – ela falou por fim. – O Rony pode até ser cego, tapado e fingir que não tem nada acontecendo. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, conversar ou sei lá. – ela apontou as escadas com a cabeça. – Eu estarei por perto.

— Certo, hã… certo.

Ela sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta, para depois observar as chamas da lareira. Nada como ter Hermione por perto.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ela era só mais uma garotinha. Não, não era. Tinha sido. Havia pouco daquela garotinha que um dia sonhara em entrar para uma das grandes universidades inglesas, como Oxford e Cambridge. Ela nunca havia imaginado ir para Hogwarts, cuja existência sequer conhecia. Mas lá estava ela, e é claro que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ser a melhor, dentre todos que ali estivessem. Dentre todos os bruxos dali. Uma bruxa, ela! Logo ela. Num mundo completamente diferente, ao qual ela agora pertencia; um mundo que ela buscava aprender cada vez mais, a cada dia. Um mundo com pessoas completamente diferentes, mas absolutamente iguais às daquele que ela estava acostumada.

E logo ela, tão iniciante ali, fora ser melhor amiga daquele que todos conheciam o nome, a história. Daquele que ela lera sobre. Não que estar ao lado dele fosse a coisa mais simples de todas, mas ela se orgulhava do que eles tinham passado até ali. Do que ele tinha passado até ali, com a ajuda dela. Do que ela fizera, por ele e pelo – ingrato – mundo bruxo.

Mas não era essa a linha de pensamento dela no momento, decididamente. No momento, Hermione Granger estava magoada, muito magoada. Mas também estava apreensiva. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era uma magia muito, muito delicada. Sabia que as consequências poderiam ser extremamente complicadas. E ela não contava com a sorte. Não. Ela não era disso. Ela contava com sua inteligência, mas iria precisar de uma ajudinha do destino.

— E então, Harry. Há algum motivo em especial que explique você na Sala Comunal às três e meia da madrugada? – ela perguntou, depois de um longo momento em silêncio, no qual Harry olhara para a lareira, e ela para o nada.

— Uma avalanche de pensamentos, talvez. As tarefas de Dumbledore, Voldemort, você e o Rony… - e então, num tom de voz muito mais baixo – a Gina. – Ela não disse nada, apenas esperando o amigo continuar, mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele mudou de assunto. – E você, Mione, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

— Nada demais. Apenas perdi a noção do tempo lendo. – Hermione respondeu, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá ao lado de Harry.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione sabia que se fosse realmente realizar o feitiço, que este seria o momento. Afinal, era véspera de Natal, não era possível adiar mais um dia.

— Ah, Harry… - ela chamou, alguns minutos depois.

— Diga, Mione.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você. Mas você tem que pensar muito bem no que vai responder.

— Certo. – ele respondeu, curioso.

— O que você _realmente_ gostaria de ganhar neste Natal? Do fundo do seu coração.

— Hã, Mione, eu…

— Não, não precisa me responder. – ela sorriu. – Responda para si mesmo, de preferência antes da meia-noite. Boa noite, Harry. – ela então se levantou e foi em direção às escadas.

— Boa noite, Mione. – o rapaz respondeu, a voz um tanto quanto confusa, voltando a olhar para a lareira.

O que Harry não percebeu, foi que ao invés de Hermione subir as escadas de uma vez, ela parou logo após a curva, e muito cuidadosamente apontou a varinha na direção dele. Suspirou silenciosamente, e então proferiu num murmúrio as palavras em latim que tão facilmente decorara. Uma fina linha dourada precipitou-se devagar da varinha dela, na direção dele, tornando-se prata no meio do caminho e então, quando estava prestes a tocar o rosto de Harry, tornou-se invisível. Ele sentiu um arrepio e olhou na direção das escadas, mas Hermione já não estava mais lá.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, aqui sim o próximo capítulo que vocês esperavam. Agradeço infinitamente aos meus amigos que me acompanham desde o começo da primeira versão da PdN e continuam apoiando e lendo os capítulos antes de ir pro site, só pra ter certeza que tá tudo certo. (:

OMG, eu nem demorei taaaanto assim. Só desde – basicamente – julho, que não tem capítulo novo. /ironicOF I'm so sorry :x

Sim, eu realmente mudei bastante coisa com relação à outra versão, não apenas o ponto de vista. Vou sentir falta, sim, MUUITA falta das personagens narrando, mas quem sabe não apareçam uns bônus em algum lugar… mas não prometo nada. (;

**Clarizabel **Nossa, fico muito feliz sabendo disso. Mesmo. Que bom que gostou, e muito, muito obrigada :DD Continue acompanhando, mesmo sabendo o que vai acontecer. rs beejs **Laslus** Postando mais. (: aah, eu não sou má :/ pelo menos eu não tento ser kk que bom que gostou, continue lendo. ;] OMG, a outra review que vc me deixou ! aaah, eu qse chorei *-* respondo pelo site dps, ok ? beeeeijs

Quem leu e não deixou review, obrigada por ler e continue lendo. Mas hei, reviews me deixam mtmt feliz :D e não custam nada. rs

Até a próxima.

Beeijos

- Shofiis **P**

**18.O2.2O11**


	4. Capítulo Três – Weasleys

**N/A:** Cá estou eu, postando. Não se assustem, é realmente um capítulo rs.  
Boa leitura, até lá embaixo.

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Três** – Weasleys

"_Não, eu não acordei. Não vou nem abrir meus olhos e vou dormir de novo."_ Foi o que se passou na mente dele, no segundo que ele se descobriu acordado. E então ele ouviu passos, e a porta se fechando.

— Ahn, Harry? – ele perguntou, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

— Rony.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Tudo certo. – Harry respondeu, sentando-se na própria cama. – Eu só acabei dormindo na Sala Comunal, nada demais.

Rony então abriu os olhos e virou-se a fim de olhar as horas.

— Caraca, são quase quatro da manhã. Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?

— Tenho, Rony. – Harry respondeu, rindo. – Eu fiquei lá porque precisava pensar e a lareira é de grande ajuda, e acabei dormindo no sofá. Só isso.

— Ah, ok. – o ruivo falou, virando-se de barriga para cima. Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto Harry ajeitava suas coisas para dormir, e assim que o moreno se deitou, Rony voltou a falar. – Você disse que precisava pensar… algo que precise de ajuda?

Harry ainda demorou um pouco para responder, como se escolhesse a melhor resposta.

— Não, Rony. Não era nada de novo. Só as mesmas coisas de sempre.

— Bom, se tiver a extrema necessidade de me contar, estarei bem aqui. Caso contrário, guarde para você. Tudo bem.

Harry riu novamente.

— O que foi? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

— Ahm… nada demais. Só estava pensando que a Mione me disse basicamente a mesma coisa.

Foi então a vez de Rony ficar em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de falar.

— Ahn, Harry… como é que ela… ela está… tá tudo bem com ela?

— Tudo certo, até onde eu sei. Nada de novo.

— Ok.

— Rony... – Harry respirou fundo. – Foi você que começou, você sabe disso. E eu não vou me meter nessa história. Não mais.

— Melhor mesmo, Harry. Assim você não acaba sendo atacado por um bando de passarinhos. Se bem que eu duvido que ela faça isso com você.

Se Rony pudesse ver Harry agora, teria visto o amigo balançar a cabeça em negação, sorrindo. Mas ele estava distraído demais pensando em como Hermione tivera a coragem de mandar um bando de passarinhos conjurados o atacar. Logo ele, que era amigo dela há tantos anos! Hermione devia estar ficando maluca, ou algo parecido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Somos duas, Mione. Duas. Aliás, chega de falar do Rony, eu não estou nem querendo ouvir falar o nome dele mais. Pensando bem – Gina olhou para Harry, e sorriu. – eu vou dormir. Fiquei com sono falando dele. Boa noite, Harry. Boa noite, Mione.

— Boa noite, Gina. – Harry e Hermione responderam juntos, e então Gina se dirigiu as escadas e começou a subi-la. Logo depois da curva, onde eles já não poderiam mais vê-la, mas ela ainda poderia escutá-los, ela parou.

— Vocês estavam mesmo só conversando? – a voz de Hermione chegou até ela, supostamente desinteressada. O que garantia a Gina que ela estava completamente interessada. O porquê não lhe era inteiramente desconhecido.

— Sim, Hermione, nós estávamos. – Harry respondeu, rindo em seguida. – Algum problema?

— Não, não. Nenhum problema da minha parte. – Hermione riu também. E é claro que não teria problema nenhum, Gina pensou. – Mesmo que vocês não estivessem conversando, problema zero.

— E o que mais nós estaríamos fazendo, sentados em sofás diferentes, você pode me dizer? – Harry perguntou, e Hermione não respondeu imediatamente. E foi nesse espaço de tempo em silêncio, que Gina se pegou pensando que era extremamente infantil ficar às escondidas ouvindo a conversa dos outros, mesmo que ela estivesse envolvida. Harry e Hermione não estavam falando dela. Estavam falando dele. E então terminou de subir as escadas, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, rumo ao seu quarto.

Assim que passou pela porta, encostou-a suavemente, e então se recostou nela. A porta estava gelada, mas já era algo de se esperar, afinal era dezembro e estava nevando lá fora. Tudo estava gelado.

Gina olhou para a janela aberta, e o fato de o quarto estar gelado fez um pouco mais de sentido. Não lembrava de tê-la aberto, talvez Hermione o tivesse feito antes de descer. Foi até lá, com a intenção de fechá-la, mas assim que chegou até a janela, parou para observar a vista. Só haviam duas cores na paisagem lá fora: azul escuro e branco. O céu estava absolutamente perfeito, ela pensou, e o chão estava totalmente coberto de neve, assim como as árvores e os tetos e tudo o mais que havia lá fora.

Uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela, fazendo a garota tremer. Ela então fechou a janela e caminhou em direção à cama que ocupava. Gina não gostava do frio, apesar de adorar a paisagem de inverno. Desejou, naquele momento, voltar para perto da lareira acesa.

E então, ao pensar na lareira, lembrou-se das luzes da lareira no rosto de Harry. Do efeito bonito da luz alaranjada misturada com as sombras. Do sorriso do menino-que-sobreviveu. E se jogou na cama.

Diversas imagens se passaram pela sua mente, todas elas com Harry. E então, com um suspiro, ela deixou as lembranças voltarem.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o viu, na plataforma em Londres, sem saber quem ele era. Ali, ele já era seu herói. Era, obviamente, herói do mundo mágico, e ela crescera ouvindo falar nele, ouvindo seu nome. Ele já povoava seus pensamentos antes mesmo dela tê-lo visto. Ela o imaginava. E por mais incrível que parecesse, ela o imaginara fisicamente muito parecido com o que ele era.

Heróis de infância devem permanecer na infância, ela tentava se fazer pensar, toda vez que o via e corava. Mas as coisas ficam um pouco diferentes quando você o vê nas férias já que ele as passa na sua casa, quando ouve seu nome a todo momento, já que ele é o melhor amigo do seu irmão, e quando ele se torna efetivamente _seu_ herói ao salvar sua vida de maneira inexplicável. E é claro, ela tinha uma queda por ele, se é que dava para chamar assim.

Ela deixou uma única lagrima escorrer.

— Por que, Merlin, isso agora de novo? Logo agora, que eu estou com o Dino… - ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Mas ela sabia, que não estaria com Dino por muito tempo depois das férias de Natal. As coisas estavam começando a não ir muito bem entre eles. Mas ainda assim, ela não via motivo para voltar a pensar em Harry. Ela não queria, ela se sentia idiota por voltar a pensar nele, quando ele não dera nenhum indício de se interessar por ela. Quando ela estava com outro.

Se ele a quisesse, a história seria outra, obviamente. Muito diferente. Ela sabia que por mais que aos dez anos o interesse dela nele fosse puramente pelo nome dele, que ela gostava dele por quem ele era. Gostava do Harry que ela conhecia, que estava sempre por perto. Do Harry melhor amigo do irmão dela. Do Harry, simplesmente. E não do Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** OOk, capítulo pequenininho. Mas o encarem como uma continuação do anterior. (: Não demorei tanto dessa vez, não é? E uma ótima notícia, o próximo capítulo já está pronto! Vou esperar alguns dias pra postar, mas ele estará aqui suuuper em breve (;

**Clarizabel** Brigaaaada (; E cá entre nós, eu também acho rs. beeejs **Mary-Veiga** Ok, ok, capítulo postado (:

- **Próximo capítulo:**

— Você está bem, Lils? – Sirius tornou a perguntar.  
— Estou, Sir. Um pouco ansiosa, talvez.  
— Por quê? – Tiago perguntou. – Algum motivo em especial?  
— Não sei. – Lily o olhou, pensativa, levantando-se para ir até a janela. – Eu geralmente fico ansiosa com o Natal, mas não tanto assim. É como se algo muito especial estivesse para acontecer. Acordei assim, só.  
— Menos de um minuto agora. – Sirius anunciou.  
— Natal, Natal. Mais alguns segundos, e então… - ela respirou fundo. – Eu quase posso sentir o…  
O que quer que Lilian pudesse sentir, nunca se saberá. Antes que ela terminasse a frase, o chão começou a tremer, de tal modo de cadeiras e poltronas viravam, mesas tombaram, a lareira se apagou. Toda a iluminação agora vinha de fora, da lua, e o brilho refletido nas decorações de Natal. Os enfeites no teto começaram a balançar perigosamente, ameaçando cair.

Agora eu me vou, meus amores. Continuem lendo, e deixando **reviews**. Sabe como é, elas são super: ESCREVE LOGO, CARAMBA! usashau '

Beeejs ;

- Shofiis **P**

**O1.O3.2O11**


	5. Capítulo Quatro – Meia noite

******N/A: **De novo, nada de muito diferente com relação a versão original.  
Boa leitura.

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Quatro – **Meia noite

Tiago e Sirius estavam sentados na Sala Comunal, trocando cartões dos sapos de chocolate, quando Lílian passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

— Lils. – Sirius chamou assim que a viu, mas ela não o escutou. Trazia um livro e parecia distraída lendo a contracapa. Tiago imediatamente tirou os olhos dos cartões para olhá-la.

— Parece que ela não te escutou, Almofadinha. – falou, encostando-se na poltrona.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Sério, Pontas?

— Sério, Sirius. – os dois riram.

— LILS! – Sirius chamou mais alto dessa vez. A garota o olhou, baixando o livro. – Vem cá.

— O que foi, Sir? – ela perguntou, assim que chegou perto o bastante para que ele a escutasse sem que ela precisasse levantar a voz. Não dirigiu o olhar à Tiago, embora ele não tirasse os olhos dela.

— Nada demais. Senta aí e conversa com a gente.

— Sirius, eu estava indo dormir.

— Dormir, às nove horas?

— Às nove horas? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Você por acaso está em outro fuso-horário?

— Fuso-horário?

— São mais de onze horas, Sirius. – ela respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona logo à frente da deles. – Olhe no relógio do Potter se não acredita em mim.

Sirius olhou para Tiago e então puxou o amigo pelo braço, para olhar o relógio. Tiago, preso ao braço como sempre, inclinou-se, praguejando. Lilian riu baixinho.

— Bah, você tem razão, ruiva. – ele falou, e Lili sorriu como se dissesse "eu te disse".

— Normalmente eu estou, Sir. Agora, alguma sugestão de assunto?

— Você não ia dormir?

— Você me fez perder o pouco sono que me restava. Agora… o que sugere?

— Como é Natal, acho que Peru. Algo leve acompanhando, para que o estomago não pese e você passe mal. Pra beber, talvez vinho. O Vinho dos Elfos Franceses é muito bom... mas apenas o vinho. Eu não confio muito na comida francesa, eu comi um prato uma vez e... bom, pra sobremesa talvez pudim de abóbora, mas se você preferir...

Sirius parou de falar, sorrindo. Tiago e Lily estavam rindo desde Peru, provavelmente. Ele sorriu ao ver os dois juntos, eles realmente combinavam.

— Ok, Sirius – Lily falou, ainda sorrindo. – Já que você não tem nenhuma sugestão de _assunto_, eu pergunto. – Sirius concordou com um aceno da cabeça. – Como foi que vocês se conheceram?

— Nós? Nós quem?

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Vocês dois, seu besta.

— Ah, eu não me lembro muito bem. – Sirius respondeu, e decididamente não era verdade. Mas ele aproveitou para colocar Tiago na conversa. – Acho que foi no Expresso. Você se lembra, Pontas?

— É, eu me lembro. – Tiago falou, risonho. – E não foi exatamente _no_ Expresso.

**Flashback – 1º de setembro, 1971**

— Mamãe, eu vou ficar bem. – um garotinho de onze anos, usando óculos, com os cabelos extremamente bagunçados fazia uma careta enquanto tentava se livrar do abraço da mãe, os cabelos ruivos começando a embranquecer, enquanto o pai os observava. – Hogwarts é segura, você sabe disso…

— Mas Tiago, você é tão pequenininho… tão frágil e inocente… - o garoto revirou os olhos, e buscou o pai em busca de apoio.

— Char – o senhor chamou a esposa, risonho. – Eu vou ter que discordar de você agora. De frágil e inocente ele não tem um fio de cabelo.

— Mas ele é o meu garotinho. – a mãe respondeu, o filho desistindo de se soltar sozinho. – Hogwarts é tão longe…

— Acalme-se mamãe, Hogwarts é logo ali para quem sabe aparatar. E você está me sufocando.

A mãe olhou para o filho e afrouxou um pouco o abraço. Ele arrumou os óculos.

— Isso, acalme-se Char. Hogwarts não é longe, e ele vai escrever toda semana, não vai?

Os dois adultos olharam para o filho, esperando a confirmação. A mãe ansiosa e chorosa, o pai cúmplice.

— Vou. – ele respondeu. – Mas só se você prometer não me escrever mais do que uma vez por semana, a não ser que o mundo esteja acabando. Certo, mamãe?

Charlotte demorou um pouco, mas respondeu por fim.

— Certo. Eu irei lhe escrever uma vez por semana, independente do seu pai.

— Ótimo, posso viver com isso. – Tiago concordou.

— Mas…

— Mamãe!

— Os bolinhos que você tanto gosta… às quartas feiras, que tal?

Tiago suspirou cansado.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Mas só porque você faria uma cena maior ainda e não me deixaria ir, se eu não concordasse. Agora será que você pode me soltar?

A mãe o apertou mais uma vez, antes de soltá-lo, visivelmente contra sua vontade. Tiago voltou a arrumar os óculos.

— Agora, não se meta em confusões e seja um bom menino, certo?

— Você já me disse isso há meia hora atrás, mamãe. Será que eu posso me dar ao luxo de subir e colocar minhas coisas no trem antes que…

— Monstro, me deixe em PAZ! – um outro garoto moreno vinha andando. Os três Potter o olharam. Os cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe parte dos olhos enquanto ele olhava para baixo para falar com o elfo doméstico, irritado. – Como se já não bastasse ter que ser acompanhado por você até a estação, ainda tenho que ouvir você glorificando a minha mãe! Uma chata, isso sim que ela é. – a sra. Potter franziu a testa.

— A senhora de Monstro é a melhor senhora que existe em todo o mundo.

— Claro, se você for um elfo doméstico ridículo, o que você é. Não sei por que ainda falo com você. – o garoto levantou os olhos para olhar em volta e percebeu os Potter lhe observando. – Já os vi em algum lugar. – falou.

— O senhorzinho não deve falar com nenhum estranho. Monstro tem ordens para...

— Ora, cale a sua boca. – o garoto resmungou. – Isso é uma ordem, também. – e então voltou seu olhar para os Potter.

— Ah… - Adam Potter ia começar a falar quando o filho o interrompeu.

— Nós nos vimos no Beco Diagonal, na frente da loja de quadribol. Você estava com a sua família, não estava?

— Família… - ele resmungou. – Não me lembre que eles são meus parentes. – Monstro resmungou algo incompreensível. – Mantenha-se quieto, seu abutre. – ele estendeu a mãe na direção de Tiago. – Meu nome é Sirius, e infelizmente sou um Black. Prazer. – o senhor e a senhora Potter se entreolharam enquanto Tiago apertava a mão de Sirius.

— Nós somos os Potter. Eu sou Tiago e estes são meus pais. Charlotte e Adam. – Sirius sorriu para os pais de Tiago, e então olhou para Monstro, que Tiago observava.

— Esse é o Monstro. – falou numa careta. – Mas não se preocupe em lembrar dele.

— E os seus pais, onde estão? Por que não vieram trazê-lo? – Charlotte perguntou. Sirius a olhou como se pensasse no que lhe responder.

— Eles não são o tipo de pais que trazem o filho na estação. É quase um costume, mandar o elfo doméstico…

**Fim do Flashback.**

— Não dá pra negar que foi interessante. – Lilian falou.

— Também não dá pra negar que o Pontas é o filhinho da mamãe – Sirius completou, fazendo Lilian rir e Tiago lhe dar um soco no braço.

— Certo, certo. – Tiago falou.

— Não sabia que sua mãe era ruiva. – Lílian comentou, pensativa. – Isso explicaria as centenas de apelidos com a cor do meu cabelo que você parece ser capaz de inventar.

— Puxei isso do meu pai, não posso negar. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas e você, Lily? Como conheceu a Marlene e a Rebecca?

— Ah, também foi vindo pra cá. Mas foi _no _Expresso.

**Flashback – 1º de setembro, 1971**

Uma garotinha ruiva, de olhos muito verdes, estava sentada sozinha em uma cabine no último vagão; ela olhava para fora, admirando a paisagem. O Expresso de Hogwarts partira há quase uma hora da estação.

Foi então que a porta da cabine se abriu com um estrondo, chamando sua atenção. Pela porta, passou uma menina com os cabelos castanhos. Ela começou a falar quase que instantaneamente.

— Oi, meu nome é Rebecca Grant. G, R, A, N, T. Minha família sempre foi da Grifinória, desde que Hogwarts foi fundada. E não digo exagerando o tempo. Literalmente. Descendo do próprio Godric Gryffindor. Sou completamente louca por quadribol. Não deve ter nada no mundo que eu goste mais que quadribol. Torço pro Chuddly Cannons desde que me entendo por gente, e não venha me falar nada sobre a temporada deles…

— Lilian Evans. Quer que eu soletre? – Lily a interrompeu.

Rebecca calou-se por um momento. Os olhos muito azuis se fixaram em Lily. Alguns segundo depois, Rebecca sentou-se à frente de Lily. Falou calmamente, então.

— Não, não precisa soletrar. Pode me chamar de Becca.

— Pode me chamar de Lily.

Rebecca sorriu.

— Em que casa quer ficar?

— Ah, não sei muito bem como isso de casas funciona…

— Você vem de família trouxa, então?

Alguém abriu a porta da cabine, impedindo Lily de responder.

— Então é aqui que você está, sua PESTE.

Uma garota de cabelos muito negros, olhos cor de mel, estava parada na porta, toda encharcada. Parecia estar no auge de sua fúria.

— Quando eu encontrar um monitor, eu vou trazer ele direto até você, e você vai se ver comigo. Um monitor não, o monitor-chefe!

— Monitor-chefe, grande coisa. Você está exagerando. Você não concorda comigo, Lílian?

— Hei, eu acabei de te conhecer, me mantenha fora dessa. – Lily falou, cruzando os braços.

— Acabou de conhecê-la, é? Meus pêsames. – a segunda garota falou. – Mantenha-se longe dela se não quiser entrar em confusões. Aliás, eu sou Marlene McKinnon.

— Ah, vá catar coquinhos, McKinnon.

— Vá você, Grant.

— Será que vocês duas podem parar com isso? – Lily perguntou, irritada. – Ou vai ser muito difícil? Se querem brigar que briguem de uma vez, se não deem as mãos e peçam desculpas. Mas façam o favor de calarem a boca. – as duas garotas a olhavam sem reação. – Muito obrigada pela atenção. – Lily então cruzou os braços e voltou a olhar pela janela, Rebecca bufou, Marlene revirou os olhos.

**Fim do Flashback.**

— Ah, então a Becca já é tagarela assim desde sempre. – Sirius resmungou.

— Desde sempre. Quase posso me lembrar dela tagarelando antes de aprender a andar. – Tiago falou, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

— Eu não precisava dessa imagem, Pontas. – Sirius falou. – Muito obrigado.

— De nada.

— Obrigada por me excluírem da conversa, rapazes.

— Ah, foi mals, ruiva. – Sirius falou. – Hei, daqui a pouco é Natal. Faltam uns quinze minutos para a meia noite.

— Faltam DOIS, Almofadinhas. – Tiago resmungou. – Se vai espiar o relógio alheio, então trate de olhar direito.

Lílian abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Tudo bem, Lils?

— Quase Natal, Sir. Natal!

— Você está bem, Lils? – Sirius tornou a perguntar.

— Estou, Sir. Um pouco ansiosa, talvez.

— Por quê? – Tiago perguntou. – Algum motivo em especial?

— Não sei. – Lily o olhou, pensativa, levantando-se para ir até a janela. – Eu geralmente fico ansiosa com o Natal, mas não tanto assim. É como se algo muito especial estivesse para acontecer. Acordei assim, só.

— Menos de um minuto agora. – Sirius anunciou.

— Natal, Natal. Mais alguns segundos, e então… - ela respirou fundo. – Eu quase posso sentir o…

O que quer que Lilian pudesse sentir, nunca se saberá. Antes que ela terminasse a frase, o chão começou a tremer, de tal modo de cadeiras e poltronas viravam, mesas tombaram, a lareira se apagou. Toda a iluminação agora vinha de fora, da lua, e o brilho refletido nas decorações de Natal. Os enfeites no teto começaram a balançar perigosamente, ameaçando cair.

Sirius e Tiago se levantaram imediatamente de onde estavam. Lilian ficou parada, grudada à janela por alguns segundos, até que os enfeites finalmente começaram a cair. Quando um deles passou perigosamente perto dela, ela resolveu se mexer. Uma poltrona tampava o caminho para as escadas. Eles se entreolharam. Para onde iriam? Estavam num castelo medieval, praticamente no topo de uma das torres. O castelo inteiro devia estar se chacoalhando também. Lilian deu uma volta em torno de si mesma, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago empurrou Sirius para que este não fosse atingido por um dos pingentes que caiam.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Para empurrar Sirius, Tiago desviara sua atenção. O sofá estava tombando, e caiu em cima do Maroto, prendendo-o da cintura para baixo. Lilian gritou algo que nenhum dos dois entendeu, e correu para ajudar. Tiago murmurou um "Lily, não", mas ela já desviava de enfeites e pulava poltronas, enquanto Sirius tentava sozinho virar o sofá, sem sucesso. Lilian então chegou para ajudar a virar o sofá, falando.

— Rápido, estamos exatamente embaixo do enfeite principal.

Sirius olhou para cima. Exatamente em cima deles, balançava perigosamente um candelabro de cristal, com enfeites vermelhos e dourados. Sirius praguejou e ele e Lily juntos viraram o sofá.

Não houve tempo para pensar. Num momento, estavam virando o sofá. No outro, o candelabro estava caindo. Bastava para Sirius se jogar para o lado, mas Tiago e Lily ficariam presos e muito machucados. Ele viu tudo em câmera lenta.

Tiago, livre do sofá, levantando-se com dificuldade, Lilian em pé tentando ajuda-lo. O enfeite se soltando. Tiago pulando na direção de Lilian, os dois no ar, Sirius sendo jogado para trás com o peso dos dois amigos. E então, assim que Sirius foi atingido pelos dois, uma luz branca, brilhante capaz de cegar, os envolveu. Caíram no chão bem longe da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"AI" foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar quando caíram. Mas tudo bem, Sirius decididamente amortecera a queda.

Os três ficaram alguns segundos sem se mexer. Tiago então abriu os olhos. E a primeira coisa que ele viu, foram os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Lily o encarando. Nenhum dos dois piscou. Tiago demorou um pouco para perceber, mas eles estavam realmente grudados. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela, e se prestasse atenção, também sentiria o coração dela batendo acelerado. Ele não teria se mexido – não queria se mexer – se Sirius não tivesse resmungado que os dois estavam realmente pesando em cima dele. Lily piscou e o empurrou gentilmente para o lado. Dessa vez ele caiu no chão, duro e gelado, sem nada para amortecer a queda. Seu 'ai' foi audível. Levantou-se sorrindo fracamente, e perguntou:

— Onde é que nós estamos? Como foi que viemos parar aqui?

— Só sei que ainda estamos em Hogwarts – Sirius falou. – E no quinto andar, me parece. – Lily resmungou algo que parecia um 'não vou nem comentar'. – Já a outra pergunta, não faço ideia.

Tiago olhou em volta e pode ver algumas carteiras. Ao alcance de sua mão havia uma cadeira. Ele a puxou e sentou-se, massageando as pernas.

— Como você está? – Lily perguntou, andando na direção dele enquanto Sirius ainda se levantava.

— Mas que milagre, Lilian Evans preocupada comigo. – Tiago falou num impulso, e arrependeu-se assim que terminou de falar. Lilian parou de andar e observou-o por alguns instantes. Depois sua expressão ficou fechada e ela bufou, andando irritada para a porta.

— Ótimo. Da próxima vez, Sir, não me deixe lhe ajudar a levantar sofá nenhum. No que depender de mim, daqui pra frente, ele que se vire.

Sirius olhou para Tiago revirando os olhos. 'Babaca' murmurou.

— Hei, Lils, onde você vai? – perguntou. Ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

— Procurar a Profa. McGonagall. Se aqui está normal, então o castelo todo já está também.

— E vai falar o quê? – Sirius perguntou, e Tiago se adiantou a resposta da garota.

— Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com a gente, não é seguro sair andando pelo castelo agora.

— Ah, claro. – ela falou, visivelmente irritada. – Trocamos de dimensão! Ou, melhor, o castelo está no fundo do lago! Ou então...

— Lils, para com isso. – Sirius interrompeu. – O Pontas está certo. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu. Você está sendo mimada.

— Estou sendo realista! O que _poderia_ ter nos acontecido? Provavelmente foi só a Magia do Natal!

— Magia do Natal? – os dois rapazes perguntaram juntos.

— Olhem em volta! Você mesmo falou, Sirius. Estamos em Hogwarts! Um castelo mágico. Somos três bruxos. À zero hora do dia 25 de dezembro... Ah, por Merlin, o castelo só nos trouxe para um lugar seguro! Pensem, crianças...

— Tudo bem, Lils. Faz sentido. – Sirius falou, ainda parado no lugar onde caíra. – Mas… se o castelo nos trouxe para um lugar seguro, por que sairíamos daqui?

Os três ficaram em silêncio. E foi então que ouviram vozes vindas do lado de fora. Os três olharam para a porta, Lily afastou-se dela.

Foi então que a porta se abriu, lentamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Especial de carnaval. :D /brinks

Capítulo maior que o anterior, mas seria complicado fazer um menor. Rs. Quanto à mãe do Pontas ser ruiva, eu já tinha colocado isso na versão anterior, e também no final do primeiro capítulo. Foi uma coisa que pensei como detalhe, para aparecer mais algumas vezes discretamente. Ou não. ;D  
Espero que tenham gostado, comentem para que eu posso saber !

A partir do próximo capítulo, mudanças maiores no enredo do que até aqui, mas uma hora isso ia ter que acontecer. Não se estressem caso eu demore: começo de ano letivo na faculdade, mudança e morar sozinha. Em compensação, menos coisas para me distrair do que em casa =x kk

**Mary-Veiga** Não demorei dessa vez, capítulo já estava pronto (: /milagre beeejin **Clarizabel** Meniiiiina, assim eu fico mimada! kkk Espero que goste desse também, e que eu mantenha o nível. Muito obrigada. ;) Beejs

Caso queiram conversar comigo, sobre a fic **ou não**, os jeitos de me encontrar estão no perfil. Não se acanhem.

**Reviews**, meus lindos, deixam a autora muuuuito feliz. Não se esqueçam delas!

Beeeeeijos mil

- Shofiis **P**.

**O8.O3.2O11** - Feliz Dia Internacional da Mulher para todas nós!


	6. Capítulo Cinco – Atrás da porta

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Cinco** – Atrás da porta

— Hey, Harry, me passa um sapo de chocolate. – Rony pediu, sem desgrudar os olhos do tabuleiro.

Harry olhou para a pilha de doces ao seu lado, e depois para o amigo.

— Você está ficando cada vez mais folgado, Rony. – e então jogou um sapo de chocolate para o ruivo, que jogava xadrez de bruxo com a irmã. – Chocolate, Gina?

— Não, Harry, obrigada. Bispo na G6.

— Ah, qual é, Gina! Meu cavalo!

— Você que está desatento, não tenho nada a ver com isso. – a garota falou sorrindo enquanto o irmão recolhia os pedaços de seu cavalo. – Quanto tempo falta, Harry?

— Pra meia noite? Uns três minutos.

E então os três voltaram a ficar em silêncio; Rony e Gina jogando, Harry lendo _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_. Mas não por muito tempo, já que Hermione desceu as escadas indo na direção de Harry.

— Harry, será que eu posso falar com você? – ela chamou, parada ao lado da poltrona onde ele se encontrava.

— Claro, Mione. Ahn… a sós?

— Sim.

Ele então fechou o livro e deixando-o na poltrona, levantou-se. Hermione guiou-o até o outro lado da Sala Comunal, e então parou.

— Você está me deixando nervoso, Hermione. O que aconteceu?

— Ainda, nada. – ela então o olhou por um instante em silêncio. Harry franziu a testa. – O que você desejou?

— Desejei?

— De Natal. O que foi que você pediu? - Harry ainda pensou no que ela dizia por alguns instantes, até que foi capaz de lembrar-se do que Hermione estava falando.

— Ah, bom. Eu não consegui me decidir naquele instante, dezenas de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. E então eu me lembrei do Espelho de Ojesed. Foi aí que me senti meio idiota por não ter pensado nisso logo de cara. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que meus pais e Sirius. Mas obviamente não há como trazê-los de volta. Ainda assim, não há nada que eu queira mais do que eles. Do fundo do meu coração, como você mesma disse.

Hermione manteve-se quieta quando ele terminou de falar. Dezenas de coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça no momento. Harry olhou-a esperando que ela falasse.

— Ahn, Harry, eu não quero me precipitar, mas… será que você poderia, por favor, pegar a sua capa? – ela falou finalmente. – É estranho o que eu vou te pedir agora, eu sei. Traga o Mapa do Maroto também. Rápido. E não me faça perguntas, eu não sei se posso respondê-las.

— Ok. – Harry falou, não entendendo muita coisa, e virou-se para subir as escadas.

Assim que Harry começou a subi-las, Hermione dirigiu-se a Rony e Gina.

— Ah… - ela falou, e os dois a olharam, interrompendo o jogo. Ela olhou primeiro para Gina, como se pensasse no que ia falar, e depois para Rony. E então, decidida finalmente, falou: - Acho que vocês vão querer nos acompanhar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Hermione, isso está muito esquisito mesmo. – Gina sussurrou, enquanto os quatro andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Harry encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade, Hermione fazendo sua varinha funcionar como uma bússola sobre sua mão direita aberta, para uma direção que nenhum dos outros três fazia sequer ideia de qual, o Mapa do Maroto aberto na outra mão. – Você pode nos dizer para onde está indo, pelo menos?

— Você já vai descobrir, Gina. – Hermione respondeu, virando em um corredor do quinto andar. Ela murmurou mais alguma coisa para sua varinha, cuja ponta agora brilhava um pouco mais, a luminosidade aumentando a cada passo que davam.

E então Hermione parou de andar. Murmurou algo novamente e sua varinha se apagou, para depois ilumina-la com _Lumus_. Mexeu no Mapa até encontrar onde estavam, e de repente pareceu empalidecer um pouco. Fechou o Mapa do Maroto.

— Harry – ela chamou num sussurro. – Tire o capuz. – o garoto então tirou o capuz e sua cabeça pôde ser vista flutuando no ar.

— O que foi, Hermione? O que está acontecendo?

— Você vai ver com seus próprios olhos. – ela falou, e depois respirou fundo. – Harry, eu preciso que você saiba, que o que quer que nós encontremos atrás dessa porta, eu não tinha ideia de que podia acontecer. Eu achei que você fosse fazer outro pedido, algo que fosse, por assim dizer, um objeto ou um acontecimento.

— Como assim?

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, olhou-o por alguns segundos. Depois olhou para Rony e Gina. Novamente demorou-se em Gina, e então voltou seu olhar para Harry.

— Meu presente de Natal, era um feitiço. O que você mais quisesse, ou mais precisasse, se realizaria. Obviamente, eu não medi muito bem as consequências. Entenda, eu não imaginei que pudesse acontecer algo assim. Eu sei o que nós vamos encontrar atrás dessa porta, Harry. Mas eu não sei _como_. Por favor, me desculpe.

— Hermione, você não está fazendo sentido. – Harry respondeu. Rony chacoalhou a cabeça em resposta, Gina manteve-se quieta e em silêncio. – O que há atrás da porta?

— O que você pediu. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Coloque o capuz, Harry. Eu vou abrir a porta.

Harry colocou o capuz, e Hermione levou a mão à maçaneta. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e então a girou, abrindo a porta devagar. E entrou.

Ela viu Rony e Gina entrarem atrás dela, e imaginou que Harry tivesse feito o mesmo. A porta se fechou.

— Quem está aí? – uma voz masculina se fez ouvir. – Responda, nós estamos com nossas varinhas em punho.

— Nós não queremos problemas. – Hermione respondeu. – _Lumus_!

A varinha dela se acendeu, e ela pode ver três pessoas. Uma garota e dois rapazes. Os três com as varinhas em punho, apontando para ela.

— _Lumus_. – A garota murmurou, e a varinha dela também se acendeu. – Abaixem as varinhas, rapazes.

— Eles primeiro. – o rapaz à esquerda dela falou, e não era o mesmo que se anunciara quando os quatro entraram. Obviamente, ninguém era capaz de ver Harry.

Rony abaixou a varinha, pasmo. Não parecia ser capaz de acreditar no que estava vendo. Gina mantinha seu olhar no segundo rapaz, atordoada, mas também baixou sua varinha.

Nenhum deles falou nada por alguns instantes, e os dois rapazes abaixaram as varinhas. A garota parecia intrigada com os olhares de Rony e Gina.

— Eu nunca vi nenhum de vocês por aqui. – ela falou. – Quem são vocês?

Hermione ia responder, quando a porta se abriu. Os seis que estavam visíveis olharam para a porta, sobressaltados.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. – Hermione falou, a voz falhando, e então a porta se fechou. Harry acabara de sair dali.

— O que foi isso? – um dos rapazes perguntou. – Quem são vocês? O que raios está acontecendo aqui?

— Eu sou Hermione, eles são Rony e Gina, e eles vão levar vocês pra Sala Comunal, ok? Toma, fica com isso. – Hermione deu o mapa nas mãos de Gina, e então também saiu pela porta, uma lágrima escorrendo no seu rosto.

— Ah, ótimo. Maravilha. Agora estão nos dizendo o que fazer.

— Quieto, Sirius. Eles pelos menos parecem saber o que está acontecendo. – a garota falou, e então voltou-se para Gina. – Eu sou…

— Lílian Evans – Rony falou, interrompendo-a. – E eles são Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

— Como é que você sabe? – Tiago perguntou.

— Sabendo. – Rony respondeu. – É incrível, todo mundo fala que vocês são idênticos, mas eu sempre achei que…

— Rony! – Gina o interrompeu.

— Alguém vai nos responder? – Tiago perguntou, a voz levemente alterada. – Eu estou começando a ficar irritado. Vocês sabem quem nós somos, sabiam que estávamos aqui, aquela outra garota falou com alguém obviamente invisível e depois saiu chorando da sala, vocês ficam ai com essas reações estranhas ao nos ver e nós não sabemos absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo. Merecemos alguma resposta, se não se importa. E o que RAIOS vocês está fazendo com o nosso Mapa?

— Mapa? – Lily perguntou. Sirius dirigiu seu olhar para as mãos de Gina.

— Primeiro, não seja grosso comigo, eu não fui grossa com você. – Gina respondeu-lhe, um quê de irritação na voz. – Segundo, sim, nós sabíamos que vocês estavam aqui, ou pelo menos Hermione parecia saber que havia algo aqui. Eu não sei como. Terceiro, se você quer alguma resposta, experimente colaborar com quem as têm! Agora, será que você pode ser um Maroto bonzinho e nos acompanhar?

Tiago abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas a risada de Sirius encheu o ambiente antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

— Isso é _tão_ engraçado. Alguma vez na vida você já se deu bem com alguma ruiva, Pontas? – Lilian levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Mais uma risada e vocês será um cachorro castrado. – Sirius fez uma careta de susto fingido, e Rony e Gina não puderam deixar de sorrir.

— Certo, meninos. – Lilian falou. – Agora que vocês já terminaram com os elogios, acho que vamos ter que segui-los.

— Eu sou da paz! – Gina comentou. – Prometo que vou levar vocês para o Salão da Grifinória. Eu até deixaria vocês irem na frente, se a Mulher Gorda não fosse acordar o castelo todo com o susto.

— Como? – Tiago perguntou.

— Potter, mantenha-se em silêncio. – Lily falou calmamente, mas funcionou. – Vocês são da Grifinória, então?

— Claro. – Gina respondeu. – Toda a minha família é Grifinória.

— Sorte sua. – Sirius resmungou, fazendo uma careta. Gina apenas sorriu, dirigindo-se então para a porta e a abrindo.

— Vamos? – chamou.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Lily guardou a varinha e foi a primeira dentre os três a dirigir-se para a saída. Tiago a seguiu, e Sirius não poderia se deixar ficar para trás.

— Você não me respondeu sobre o mapa, ruiva. – Tiago falou assim que passou por Gina, que segurava a porta aberta. A garota o ignorou.

Rony então fechou o cortejo, e os cinco seguiram pelos corredores rumo à Sala Comunal.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Harry… Harry? – Hermione chamou assim que saiu da sala, procurando pelo amigo. Ela sabia que com ele invisível seria incapaz de achá-lo, a não ser que ele quisesse ser encontrado. – Harry, onde você está?

Ela não encontrou resposta, e outra lágrima escorreu por seu rosto enquanto ela andava pelos corredores, sem rumo definido.

— Droga. – resmungou para si mesma, em sussurros. – O que é que eu fui _fazer_? Idiota, idiota, idiota. _Como_ foi que eu não percebi que esse seria o pedido óbvio? Por seis anos, seis anos, eu convivo com ele, e não fui capaz de pensar na coisa mais simples e mais inquestionável sobre ele. Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Ela encostou-se à parede, e fechou os olhos. Não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que descobrir, e logo. Descobrir como fora capaz de trazê-los de outra época, e mais importante ainda, como mandá-los de volta. De preferência, sem causar mudança alguma no passado.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Precisava encontrar Harry, pedir-lhe desculpas pelo feitiço inconsequente, fazê-lo perceber que o que acontecera não era exatamente o que ela imaginava que iria acontecer. Mas como encontrá-lo, se ele estava invisível, e muito provavelmente evitando-a no presente momento.

— _Droga_. Por Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer tanto azar?

— Pare de resmungar, Hermione. – a voz de Harry se fez ouvir ao lado dela, causando-lhe um susto que quase a fez gritar.

— Harry, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu não…

— Ok, Hermione. Eu sei. – ele respondeu, tirando a capa e se se encostando à parede ao lado dela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Sabe? – ela perguntou, receosa.

— Ninguém poderia imaginar que isso ia acontecer, e nós sabemos disso. No momento eu queria gritar e socar alguma coisa, mas isso não vai resolver nada, não é mesmo? – ele suspirou. – Eu só queria saber o que nós vamos fazer agora.

— É. Eu também.

E os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

— Sabe, Mione. Eu estava pensando. Será que isso já aconteceu?

— Se já aconteceu? No passado, realmente ter acontecido?

— É. Se nós ao menos pudéssemos saber, ou tivéssemos alguém para quem perguntar… Mas Dumbledore não está no castelo, novamente. Lupin está incomunicável e a Profa. McGonagall não se levantaria para apenas nos responder uma pergunta, o que seria extremamente complicado.

Hermione olhou para Harry por alguns segundos, pensativa.

— Você está se esquecendo de alguém. – ela falou, finalmente.

— Não, Mione, eu não vou perguntar nada ao Snape.

— Eu não estava falando dele. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Quem mais estava no castelo naquela época e também está agora, que acompanhava de perto ao menos sua mãe e que ficaria animado de receber uma visita sua, mesmo que de madrugada?

Harry franziu a testa, tentando pensar em alguém.

— Pense, Harry. – ela insistiu. – Quem aqui no castelo está na mesmo posição que estava 20 anos atrás e que não lhe faria muitas perguntas se você chegasse a ele com uma história minimamente convincente?

E foi então que se fez a luz. Harry sorriu, finalmente acompanhando o raciocínio de Hermione.

— Slughorn.

* * *

**N/A:** OMG, eu realmente sinto muito pela demora :/ Faz uma semana que tenho tentado postar esse capítulo, mas o Fanfiction tava dando erro... não sei se era só comigo, eu tentei mexer em todas as minhas fics e em todas elas dava o mesmo erro. Felizmente, passou, e cá está o capítulo :D

Meu tempo agora anda diminuindo por causa da faculdade, e olha que estou apenas na terceira semana por aqui, por isso provavelmente eu voltarei a demorar pelo menos um mês entre os capítulos, o que não é muito, considerando a outra versão parada à três anos (:/) .

**Alice Dreamer** Capítulo postado. (: Espero que continue gostando. Bjs **Aneleeh **SUAHU ' ok, eu não tinha percebido isso rs fiquei rindo sozinha aqui que nem boba rs Que ótimo saber! Isso me deixa com mais vontade de deixar o capítulo cada vez melhor. E que bom que a Lily tem bom gosto, Phillip Potter no título dos livros ia ser mtmtmt estranho rs Beeeeijos, obrigada por comentar! **Mary-Veiga** O que será, o que será? rs Deixar você curiosa é a alma do negócio; assim eu sei que vcê vai voltar pro próximo capítulo! rsrs Poostei (: Beejs **Clarizabel** Sinta-se livre para perguntar o que quiser, sempre (y' Viu sua resposta pelo site? Bjs **CarolPotterCullen** Muito, muito obrigada *-* a PdN é como uma filha pra mim, então eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário :DD Tb adoro os Marotos, alg seria capaz de não amá-los? A mãe do Jay, eu sempre imaginei superprotetora com o filhote, sabe kk Quase como a Sra Weasley, mas com um filhos só, rs Já as amigas da Lily, foi meio que algo de momento, não sei de onde tirei rs Ah, eu excluí? Então faz tempo, pq realmente faz muito tempo que não excluo um capítulo rs exceto por hoje, que é a terceira ou quarta vez que posto esse cap... ;x Acompanhe sim, não pretendo decepcioná-la (y hey, você que me deu a ideia pro nome do capítulo. Obrigada ;] Beeeeijos, continue lendo e comentando.

Esperando que tenham gostado do capítulo, continuem comentando!

Beijos mil

- Shofiis **P**

31.O3.2O11**  
**


	7. Capítulo Seis – Horácio Slughorn

**N/A: **Eu postei o capítulo aqui no dia 08/05 e ele simplesmente desapareceu! Vim colocar o próximo e percebi. Muito, muito estranho. Espero que dessa vez ele não suma magicamente. Boa leitura. (:

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Seis** – Horácio Slughorn

Os dois andavam lado a lado pelos corredores, ignorando o tanto de barulho que faziam: estavam invisíveis. Aproximavam-se a passos rápidos da sala de Slughorn, onde esperavam encontrar o professor a fim de perguntarem-lhe o que precisavam. Obviamente, não sabiam se o professor conseguiria ser de grande ajuda, mas esperavam que a visita não lhes fosse completamente inútil.

Faltando cerca de três metros para a porta da sala do professor, Hermione diminuiu o passo, segurando o braço do amigo, para então parar de andar.

— Harry – chamou. – Acho que você deveria ir sozinho. Ele se sente mais a vontade com você do que comigo.

Ele a olhou por um instante, pensando que ela não tinha exatamente razão sobre isso. Talvez sim, Slughorn fosse sentir-se mais a vontade apenas com ele, mas não achava que devia ir sozinho.

— Não, venha comigo. Mantenha-se embaixo da capa, por perto. Só por… por garantia. – murmurou de volta. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e ele saiu de debaixo da capa, andando então em direção à porta dos aposentos do professor, pensando no que lhe diria para que Slughorn confirmasse ou negasse o que queriam saber. No final das contas, gostaria que o professor confirmasse, dissesse que isso tinha acontecido. Assim, ele não estaria mexendo tanto assim com o passado.

Ouviu ruídos vindos do lado de dentro. Era possível ver a luz por baixo da porta. Slughorn certamente estava acordado. Desejou ter-lhe trazido algo como presente de Natal, mas agora já era tarde. Bateu na porta, devagar.

Os sons subitamente cessaram. Harry esperou que o professor viesse abrir a porta ou então perguntasse quem era, mas nada aconteceu. Então ele levou um leve tapa em um dos braços, e ouviu alguém bater na porta novamente. Hermione. E então percebeu que Slughorn não viria abrir a porta a menos que soubesse que era ele.

— Professor. – chamou – Sou eu, o Harry.

Ele ouviu passos apressados na direção da porta, e então o professor abriu uma fresta pela qual podiam se ver.

— Harry? – perguntou, apenas um olho visível através da abertura mínima da porta. – Ah, sim, Harry meu querido. – falou, reconhecendo-o, e abrindo a porta para que Harry pudesse passar. O garoto deu alguns segundos para que Hermione entrasse antes dele. – Entre, entre. Rápido, meu querido, o corredor não é um lugar tão seguro nos dias de hoje.

Assim que ele entrou, o professor fechou a porta atrás dele, assumindo um ar sério.

— O que lhe traz aqui, meu rapaz, tão tarde da noite?

— Bom, professor, hoje é noite de Natal, e feliz Natal, aliás… e eu fiquei pensando que talvez o senhor… talvez o senhor pudesse me contar algo sobre… bom, que pudéssemos conversar sobre os meus pais.

A expressão séria de Slughorn se desmanchou, e ele pareceu condescendente.

— Oh, mas é claro. É claro. Sente-se, vou lhe trazer um chá.

— Obrigado, professor.

Harry sentou-se em silêncio na poltrona que Slughorn lhe indicou, e pode ouvir o farfalhar da capa, indicando que Hermione estava logo ao seu lado.

Eles mantiveram-se em silêncio até Slughorn voltar com o chá de Harry e um para si, e então sentar-se na poltrona de frente para o rapaz.

— Bom, acho que… acho que talvez você devesse perguntar algo que queira saber.

— Na verdade, professor, eu tenho algumas perguntas. – Harry olhou para as próprias mãos, pensando no que perguntar primeiro. – Talvez, talvez o senhor pudesse dizer contar como foi que eles ficaram juntos de repente.

— Ah, você ouviu sobre isso… - o professor sorriu. – Eles eram como gato e rato, é verdade, até o meio do sexto ano, eu acho. Foi ai que eles começaram a diminuir as doses diárias de diversão escolar. – Como Harry pareceu confuso, ele continuou. – Bom, eles brigavam absolutamente todos os dias. Não havia um dia sequer que não fosse possível escutar Lilian gritando com ele. E ele parecia se divertir, na grande maioria das vezes. E então, as brigas começaram a diminuir, no meio do sexto ano, ou em algum momento depois do Natal daquele ano. E creio que eles voltaram mais maduros para o último ano deles, e logo no começo daquele ano o namoro deles veio a público. Eles pareciam muito confortáveis um com o outro, entretanto. Devo dizer que achei na época, e acho até hoje, que eles já estavam juntos há algum tempo quando finalmente assumiram. Mesmo antes das férias de verão, devo acrescentar.

Harry sorriu. _Em algum momento depois do Natal do sexto ano deles_, Slughorn acabara de dizer.

— Mas no Natal do sexto ano deles, professor, não houve nada de estranho?

— De estranho? Bom, Você-Sabe-Quem estava subindo ao poder, então naquela época tudo estava meio estranho, devo admitir.

— Digo, digo com eles, em si. Porque eu fico pensando, senhor, eles mudaram de atitude de repente? Não aconteceu nada com eles?

Slughorn recostou-se na poltrona, pensativo, buscando algo na memória. Não parecia encontrar o que quer que fosse de estranho que mudasse o comportamento de dois dos seus mais ilustres ex-alunos.

— Não consigo me lembrar de nada, meu querido, perdoe essa mente já idosa com dezenas de anos de uso.

— Conte a ele que ouviu um comentário. – Hermione sussurrou em seu ouvido, para que apenas ele escutasse. – Na Ordem, ou algo assim.

O rapaz manteve em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando no que falar. E então tomou alguns goles do chá, olhando para o professor.

— Ahn, professor, devo dizer que me sinto meio estranho agora.

— Por quê?

— Eu me recordo, senhor, de ter escutado algo neste verão que passou, talvez depois de alguma reunião da Ordem ou…

— Não fale isso em voz alta! – Slughorn advertiu em voz baixa, estupefato. – Embora seja claro que você saberia da existência deles, que eles estariam ao seu redor. São a base da luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem, é claro. – o professor tomou um gole de seu próprio chá, e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Harry esperou mais alguns segundos para voltar a falar, cuidadosamente.

— Senhor, ah, o senhor seria capaz de me dizer, professor, se eles por acaso _sumiram_ ou algo parecido, durante esse Natal que estamos falando?

Slughorn baixou sua xícara, olhando fixamente para o aluno.

— Você ouviu sobre isso, foi o que disse? Alguém lhe contou?

— Não exatamente, professor… não… não me _contaram_, na verdade. É algo que eu não deveria ter escutado… mas eu não pude evitar, espero que o senhor possa entender. Era dos meus pais que estavam falando.

— Continue – Hermione voltou a sussurrar, e ele apressou-se a continuar, como se tivesse apenas parado para respirar ou algo do gênero.

— E eu tentei não dar atenção, mas agora que o Natal chegou… bom, eu precisava saber, professor… não é como se eu soubesse muito sobre eles, minha tia não fala muito sobre o assunto em si e… eu achei que talvez o senhor, que era uma pessoa próxima a eles, pudesse me dizer.

E então, parecia que ele tinha chegado ao ponto certo. Slughorn parecia compenetrado demais, comovido demais, para lhe negar o que ele queria.

— Não acho que seja algo demais, não é mesmo? – Harry sustentou seu olhar, confirmando com um aceno de cabeça; o professor suspirou. – Na verdade, eles deviam passar o feriado em Hogwarts, me é estranho o porquê. Normalmente eles voltariam para casa, mas todos ficaram, na verdade. Lily, Tiago e os amigos. Talvez eles tenham combinado… e então, dois dias depois do Natal, Remo procurou a Profa Minerva, nós estávamos em uma reuniãozinha de professores, veja bem.

Nem Harry nem Hermione eram capazes de imaginar Minerva McGonagall numa _reuniãozinha de Natal dos professores_ junto com Slughorn, mas não se atreveram a interromper o professor.

— E então ele disse que não era capaz de encontrar nem seus pais, nem um outro amigo – Sirius, com certeza – em lugar algum do castelo, desde a véspera de Natal. E que desconfiava que talvez estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa errada.

"Todos nós professores buscamos por eles, com a ajuda dos fantasmas; mas eles não estavam em lugar nenhum do castelo. E é claro, achamos que talvez fosse algo relacionado ao mestre das trevas ou a algum de seus seguidores. Ainda assim, não fomos capazes de encontra-los. As famílias foram avisadas, e estávamos todos extremamente preocupados, até que logo após as aulas recomeçarem, Dumbledore foi capaz de trazê-los de volta, de onde quer que estivessem."

"Eles não pareciam se lembrar de onde haviam estado. Ou pelo menos combinaram de contar essa história. De um jeito ou de outro, sempre desconfiei que Dumbledore conhecia a história completa, e que tentou apagar essa memória de mim." E então ele percebeu que falara demais. Olhou assustado para Harry e então se levantou.

— Ah, professor…

— Já lhe disse mais do que devia esta noite, Harry. Já teve sua curiosidade saciada. Acho que já é hora de voltar para sua cama, em segurança. – falou, segurando a xicara de chá de Harry pela parte de cima, num tom de voz que pretendia ser firme, embora tenha saído com algumas falhas. Harry soltou a xicara e levantou-se.

— Muito obrigado, professor. – falou. – Realmente agradeço que tenha me falado sobre eles.

Horácio Slughorn acenou com a cabeça, dando as costas a ele para deixar as xicaras em cima de uma mesinha. Harry aproximou-se da porta, lentamente, sabendo que era hora de sair. Slughorn foi até ele e abriu a porta. Harry esperou um momento, dando tempo para que Hermione saísse, e então saiu também.

— Boa noite e feliz Natal, professor.

— Pra você também. – e então fechou a porta.

Harry ficou parado à porta, sem se mexer. Ouvira muito mais do que pretendia. Dumbledore tentara apagar a memória de Slughorn? Eles realmente teriam viajado pelo tempo? O que saberiam?

Hermione, ainda invisível, o puxou levemente pela mão, para que ele andasse, e assim que ele deu os primeiros passos, ela jogou a capa sobre ele, guiando-o até a Torre da Grifinória, invisíveis.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, eu vim pra postar o capítulo sete, mas como o seis simplesmente não tava aqui vou adiar o próximo capítulo pra sexta-feira que vem, ok? Ou antes, talvez, dependendo das reviews rs.  
Milhões de desculpas pela demora, de milhares de anos rsrs  
Algumas coisas reveladas aqui, mas nada muito novo pra quem leu a outra versão.

**Julia Potter Black** Saiu rs (: Beeejs **Clarizabel** Ah, que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz, mesmo. Bom, o Sir e a Gina prometem, é tudo o que posso falar. rsrs Beeeejs, continue acompanhando e comentando! **Laslus** Que linda você *-* Capítulo postado, espero que goste (: **CarolPotterCullen **É, capítulo meio complicado mesmo rs Mas esse agora foi um pouco mais curto, talvez um pouco mais leve, também. kkk Adoro a Gina, sempre... Ah, a Lily já vai saber, muito em breve. E a Mione, bom, um pouquinho de falta de imaginação da parte dela, né? Também tenho minhas dúvidas se é coitado ou sortudo, anyway. Poor nada, obrigada à você! Beeeejs

Até a próxima, pessoal. Espero que estejam gostando; beijos e não se esqueçam de comentar!

**Shofiis P.**

13/O5/2O11


	8. Capítulo Sete – Primeiras Respostas

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Sete – Primeiras Respostas**

— Ainda bem que ela tava bêbada demais pra perceber alguma coisa. – Rony comentou com Gina, que acenou com a cabeça em concordância, assim que os cinco passaram e o quadro da Mulher Gorda se fechou.

— O que _raios_ você que dizer com isso? O que haveria de errado para a Mulher Gorda perceber? – Tiago perguntou, cada minuto mais aborrecido com a situação.

— Honestamente! – Gina voltou a falar. Nenhum deles falara nada durante todo o caminho entre a sala do quinto andar e a torre da Grifinória. – Olhe em volta, e me diga o que você vê de diferente.

Lily, Tiago e Sirius olharam em volta.

— Hunm, as poltronas não estavam espalhadas assim antes. – Tiago falou, lentamente. – E aquele sofá é novo… mas, como…

— E você ainda acha que não tem nada errado? Você não acha que nunca ter visto nenhum de nós três por aqui não é um sinal de que alguma coisa está diferente?

— É estranho, sim. E eu não faço ideia do que vocês sabem, mas acho que já passou da hora de nos contar.

Gina suspirou.

— Se eu soubesse _como_, ou pelo menos _o quê_ lhes contar, eu já teria contado pra você parar de me pentelhar, _Potter_. Mas essa não é uma história minha. – ela então olhou para o irmão, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa ou pelo menos desse uma indicação de que tinha alguma ideia de como tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Também esperava acordar.

Lily a olhou atentamente, e depois Rony. Decididamente, nunca os tinha visto. E a Sala Comunal estava muito diferente.

— Estamos mesmo em Hogwarts? – perguntou, receosa.

— Sim, estamos em Hogwarts. – Gina respondeu, feliz em saber alguma coisa de verdade.

— Então, como é que nós não os conhecemos? De que ano vocês são?

Gina sorriu brevemente.

— Eu vou responder o que eu puder, e o que eu souber, certo? Mas acho que não devíamos ficar aqui. – ela olhou para o irmão. – Não há mais ninguém no seu dormitório, há?

— Não, ninguém.

Rony começou a dirigir-se às escadas, lentamente.

— Vocês vêm?

Sirius e Tiago deram de ombros. A curiosidade não lhes deixaria negar. E também, Lílian prontificou-se a seguir Rony antes mesmo que eles pudessem negar. Todos os cinco subiram a escada rumo aos dormitórios masculinos, e entraram no que atualmente pertencia ao sexto ano.

Assim que entrou, Rony jogou-se na própria cama, sob o olhar reprovador da irmã.

— Cruzes, Gina, até parece a Hermione. – ele falou, sentando-se direito. Lily estava parada à porta observando o dormitório, Tiago parara à porta, encostado no batente, os braços cruzados, e Sirius estava olhando pela janela para o céu lá fora.

— Certo – Tiago falou. – Agora que nós já estamos aqui, que tal algumas respostas? – Gina o olhou e revirou os olhos – Hei, foi você que disse que ia responder o que soubesse.

A garota suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama que pertencia a Harry, ao lado da do irmão.

— Eu não sei muita coisa. Talvez devêssemos esperá-los – ela falou.

— Diga o que sabe. – Sirius falou, virando-se. – Se quer tanto que fiquemos aqui.

— Você disse _esperá-los_? – Lily perguntou. – Quem seria a outra pessoa, além daquela garota?

— O dono dessa cama. – Gina respondeu, apontando para a cama em que estava. – Não acho que eles devam demorar muito pra voltar, mas mesmo assim, talvez vocês devessem se sentar.

Tiago respirou fundo e dirigiu-se a uma das camas. A cama de Neville. Sirius continuou onde estava, encostando-se à janela. Lily sentou-se ao lado de Gina, na cama de Harry, um pouco mais próxima da cabeceira da cama.

— Como foi que vocês chegaram naquela sala? – Gina perguntou a Lily.

— Eu… eu não sei. Num momento nós estávamos na Sala Comunal, e tudo começou a tremer, virar e despencar. – Lily respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – E de repente fomos transportados pra lá.

— O que foi providencial, estávamos quase sendo esmagados pelo lustre. – Sirius falou. — Acabei sendo esmagado pelos dois, não sei o que é pior. – Lily fez uma careta, e depois sorriu. Sirius sorriu de volta.

— Foi exatamente à meia noite – Tiago acrescentou.

Gina e Rony se entreolharam.

— O que foi? – o moreno perguntou curioso. – Qual o problema com a meia noite? E não me vá dizer que é a magia do Natal.

— Foi mais ou menos a hora que a Mione começou a pirar. Ela chegou e fez todos nós sairmos. – Rony respondeu.

— E fez a varinha dela funcionar como uma bússola, até a sala onde vocês estavam. – Gina completou. – E, bom, ela parecia saber que vocês estariam lá, mas ela não sabia _como_.

— _Como_?

— É. Foi… o que foi mesmo que ela disse antes de entrarmos? Que era o presente de Natal dela, ou coisa parecida, e que ela não sabia que isso podia acontecer. Que ela sabia o que íamos encontrar atrás da porta, mas não sabia _como._

— É, foi isso. – Rony concordou. – E eu me lembro de não ter feito muito sentido.

— Alguém _nos deu_ de _presente de Natal_? – Lily estava estupefata.

— Ah, qual é, Lily. Eu já _me_ dei de presente de Natal uma vez – Sirius respondeu, indo em direção a uma das duas cama que ainda estavam vazias, e sentando-se. – Não é tão ruim assim. – Lily desviou o olhar, ignorando-o.

— E nós fomos dados de presente pra alguém? Como?

— Foi um feitiço, pelo que eu entendi, que os trouxe aqui. – Gina respondeu.

— Aqui? Mas o feitiço nos levou de Hogwarts para Hogwarts? Não parece fazer muito sentido.

— Não, não faz sentido. E sim, vocês estão em Hogwarts. Só não estão _quando_ acham que estão.

— Mas… não é Natal? – Tiago perguntou devagar, parecendo confuso.

— É. – Rony confirmou. – Mas é o Natal de 1996.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Então Rony e Gina os levaram para a Sala Comunal?

— Sim, espero que tenham conseguido. – Hermione respondeu a Harry enquanto os dois viravam o último corredor rumo à Torre da Grifinória. Harry balançou a cabeça em resposta, aéreo. – No que você está pensando?

— No que vamos dizer a eles.

— Você não vai contar pra eles que eles… morreram, vai?

— Não. – ele respondeu depois de alguns passos. – Seria um tanto quanto forte: "Oi, eu sou Harry Potter, filho de dois de vocês e afilhado do outro, e, aliás, todos vocês estão mortos! Prazer.", não acha?

Hermione não respondeu.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Você quer dizer então que… que _viajamos no tempo_? – Sirius perguntou, o tom de voz afetado. Não era possível saber se estava irritado ou feliz.

— Sim. – Gina respondeu, calmamente.

— Então você está dizendo que alguém fez com que viajássemos no tempo como presente de Natal pra alguém, e que estamos sentados aqui esperando calmamente a pessoa chegar? – Tiago perguntou muito rápido. Parecia irritado. Lily levantou-se e deu a volta na cama, sem olhar pra ninguém.

— Se você considerar as suas sessões de perguntas como algo calmo, sim, é exatamente o que eu estou falando.

— Então é assim que vocês sabem quem somos? – Lily perguntou depois de alguém tempo no qual ninguém falou nada. Vocês nos conhecem adultos? Nós devemos ter quase 40 anos agora. O que nós somos de vocês?

— Estamos VELHOS, Lily, corrija sua frase. – Sirius falou, se jogando para trás e caindo deitado na cama.

— Que _drama_, Sirius. – Tiago respondeu, e Lily riu. Gina e Rony apenas os olhavam. – Nós inevitavelmente iriamos envelhecer. Eu consigo me ver bem velhinho, que nem o Dumbledore, naquelas cadeiras de balanço… - ele completou, o tom de voz sonhador, como se estivesse imaginando o que falava. Gina sorriu melancólica e Rony abaixou os olhos. Nenhum dos outros três pareceu perceber. Sirius ainda estava deitado na cama e Lily olhava o porta-retratos na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama na qual estivera sentada. – De quem é essa cama? – ele perguntou.

— Neville. – Rony respondeu, rapidamente. – Neville Longbottom.

— Filho de Frank Longbottom?

— Sim.

— Que _legal_! – Sirius falou, sentando-se de repente. – Com quem mais você divide o dormitório? – nenhum deles percebeu que Lily havia pegado o porta-retratos e o olhava fixamente.

— Hunm. Simas Finnigan…

— Não conheço nenhum Finnigan. Próximo. – Sirius falou rindo.

— Dino Thomas – Gina respondeu, e Rony fez uma careta.

— Thomas?

— Pai trouxa, mãe bruxa.

— Ahn. Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas… - Tiago repetiu.

— Você é um Weasley, não é? – Sirius perguntou. Rony confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Nossa mãe é sua prima de algum grau. Molly Prewett.

— Ela e Arthur ainda estão juntos?

— Sim, e tiveram sete filhos. – Gina respondeu, e antes que mais alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lily se fez ouvir.

— E o quinto? – os quatro olharam para ela. – Vocês não falaram o nome de quem dorme nessa cama, falaram?

Os olhos de Gina foram do rosto firme de Lily para as mãos dela, que seguravam o porta-retratos. Rony fez o mesmo.

— Ah…

— Qual o nome dele? – ela insistiu, falando devagar. Parecia afetada demais com alguma coisa. Sirius e Tiago a olharam confusos. – Qual o _seu _nome? – Lily perguntou, olhando para a porta. E só então eles perceberam que duas pessoas haviam acabado de entrar no quarto.

— Harry. Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A: **HAHA, que maldade parar o capítulo beeem aí. Sim, eu sei. Mas é só pra ter certeza que vocês virão ler o próximo, então tentem não desejar muitas azarações pra mim, ok? rs Capítulo postado um pouquinho depois do prometido, mas como eu ainda não dormi, ainda é sexta :D vale isso? ;x Desculpa mesmo gente, mas a única hora que parei desde que acordei foi dentro do ônibus, por umas 5h, sem acesso à internet :/ Então agora que estou em casa, estou postando. Espero que gostem do capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar!

**Laslus **Tb adooro o Horácio ;D ele é tão super fofo *-* Postado com uma hora de atraso, e ainda que seja o que a Lily descobre as coisas, não é o que ela reage rsrs Beeejs **Clarizabel** Pois é, não sei o que aconteceu! Coisa de louco mesmo.. rs brigaada, espero que goste desse também ;] **CarolPotterCullen** Bom, eu tinha que achar alguém pra falar de mais, e o Slughorn tava bem ali, ao alcance rsrs Que bom que despertou curiosidade :D É, eu sinto falta de escrever sobre eles, são meu casal preferido *-* Capítulos estão vindo aí, agora sem previsão do próximo.. e bom, sexta-feira treze é um desastre, não deu pra manter a próxima sexta, meu dia hoje (ontem, slá) foi absolutamente corrido, deu tempo nem de pensar direito. Ainda não dormi, então ainda conta como sexta? rsrs Beeeejs, até a próxima.** Aneleeh **Ah, esse Slugue... rsrs eu pensei mesmo no Hagrid, e quando tava escrevendo a versão original eu quase cheguei a colocá-lo, mas achei que o Slughorn ficaria melhor :D Que bom que você gosta e acompanha, me sinto lisonjeada. Pooostei, que achou desse? **MariCahillMadrigal **Muuuito obrigada :D Estou tentando, mas não tem sido muito fácil encontrar tempo pra escrever, infelizmente. Faculdade anda roubando todo o meu precioso tempo... Continue lendo e comentando (:

Já vou indo que já escrevi demais e preciso doooooormir rs Próximo capítulo em breve, mas sem data definida. Beeeeeijos e reviews, ok?

Fui-me ;*

**Shofiis P.**

**20-21/O5/11**


	9. Capítulo Oito – Madrugada de Natal

**Fanfic: **Presente de Natal

**Capítulo Oito –** Madrugada de Natal

— Ela e Arthur ainda estão juntos? – Harry e Hermione ouviram Sirius perguntar, enquanto subiam as escadas. Eles já estavam quase no último degrau da escada.

— Sim, e tiveram sete filhos.

— E o quinto? – os dois se entreolharam. Quinto? Do que Lily estaria falando? – Vocês não falaram o nome de quem dorme nessa cama, falaram?

— Ela deve estar falando de você. – Hermione murmurou, o olhar apreensivo. Harry a olhou e então tomou sua frente, entrando no quarto. Ela o seguiu.

— Ah… - Gina enrolou-se para responder. Todos estavam olhando para Lily, e ela era a única olhando na direção de Harry e Hermione, de modo que foi a única a vê-los entrar.

— Qual o nome dele? – ela perguntou novamente, dessa vez devagar, olhando agora para Harry. O rosto dela ficou levemente pálido quando ela realmente o viu, e Harry percebeu que ela estava com seu porta-retratos na mão. O porta-retratos com a foto dos pais dele. A foto de Lily e Tiago, juntos. Ele a olhou fixamente, admirando-a. Ela parecia ver um fantasma. – Qual o _seu _nome? – ela perguntou, o tom de voz baixo. Todos no quarto viraram para olhá-lo, e Tiago levantou-se num rompante ao perceber a semelhança entre o recém-chegado e si mesmo. Sirius arregalou os olhos. Harry engoliu em seco antes de responder.

— Harry. Harry Potter.

Tiago sentou-se de novo. Na verdade, caiu sentado na cama.

— Potter, você disse? – perguntou, a voz enroscada na garganta, olhando estupefato para Harry, que assentiu com um aceno da cabeça. Ninguém disse nada por um instante, até que Sirius fez-se ouvir, o tom e voz sério.

— Então você é filho do Pontas? – perguntou. Harry o olhou, seriamente. E confirmou, novamente com um aceno de cabeça; foi o bastante para Sirius começar a rir, escandalosamente. Caiu dramaticamente na cama, gargalhando. Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Filho do Pontas… do PONTAS.

Tinha a atenção de todos no quarto, exceto ad de Lily e Harry. Ela olhava para Harry, observando-o cuidadosamente. Sua expressão variando desde a aparente curiosidade, passando pela dúvida com o cenho franzido, para então negar levemente com a cabeça. Alguns instantes se passaram enquanto eles se olhavam, até que finalmente Tiago cansou da balbúrdia do melhor amigo e olhou em volta, buscando Harry, ainda atordoado.

Ele seguiu o olhar daquele que parecia tanto com ele "Meu filho!" e deparou-se com Lily. E ela escolheu o mesmo instante em que ele se levantava para finalmente voltar a falar.

— Harry? Você disse _Harry_? – Lily perguntou, quase sem voz. Tiago que já prestava atenção aos dois, franziu a testa, confuso. Sirius parou de rir escandalosamente, o sorriso ainda no rosto; Rony, Gina e Hermione apenas viraram-se para observar, assim que ouviram Lily falar. – Harry, tem certeza? – Lily olhava-o fixamente, esperando pela resposta, segurando firmemente o porta-retratos.

Todos os seis a olharam confusos e então, um instante depois, Tiago arregalou os olhos.

— MERLIN! – ele falou, a voz agora alta demais. – Você disse Harry, tem certeza?

Harry os olhou intrigado. Qual seria o problema com seu nome?

— Sim, eu disse Harry. – falou na defensiva. Foi a vez de Lily, então, cair sentada na cama mais próxima, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta. Sirius sentou-se direito, olhando de Lily para Harry, de Harry para Tiago e então de volta para Lily.

— O que vocês têm contra o nome dele?

— Nada. – Lily e Tiago responderam em uníssono, o que fez Sirius ficar ainda mais curioso, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Lily então se levantou e andou na direção de Harry, parando à frente dele. Com a exceção de Sirius, todos os observadores prendiam a respiração.

Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos, observando-os. A parte de Harry que não era Tiago.

— Seus olhos, eles são…

— "Você é igualzinho ao seu pai. Exceto pelos olhos…" – ele citou, e Lily prendeu a respiração. – "você tem os olhos da sua mãe". Parece que é tudo o que as pessoas têm a me dizer.

— Então… - ela murmurou, e podia ouvir o som da própria respiração, já que nenhum dos outros fazia o menor dos barulhos. – Eu… você é… eu simplesmente não… não posso, não consigo… entende? – Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava fazendo muito isso este dia. – Eu… sou sua mãe?

Ele sorriu levemente, um sorriso que demonstrava cumplicidade.

— Será. Em 1980.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, completamente abismado.

— Você tá me zoando? – exclamou, levantando-se.

— Mas… eu não consigo… acreditar. – Lily falou, baixando os olhos. Harry sorriu.

— Eu sei. Não consegue acreditar que teve um filho com Tiago Potter. Você o detesta, abomina, ele te irrita de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

— É uma boa descrição. – ela falou, e voltou a olhá-lo, sorrindo levemente.

— Oi, boa noite… - Sirius interrompeu, a voz levemente esganiçada. – Lily, você quer ir para o St. Mungus, minha querida?

Lily riu, e então andou até Sirius, estendendo-lhe o porta-retratos que segurava. Sirius o observou, e viu uma versão de Lily e Tiago que não conhecia. Juntos, felizes, abraçados. Tiago de vez em quando roubava um beijo de Lily e então piscava para o amigo, que fora da foto não tinha, ainda, reagido. Além do fato de ter se sentado novamente.

Após alguns segundos nos quais Harry olhava para Lily e Tiago de soslaio, Tiago olhava abertamente para Lily, e a ruiva ignorava veementemente os dois, Sirius pareceu recuperar a voz.

— Então é assim? Eu sobrei, e pronto? – resmungou. Todos os presentes o olharam, curiosos. – A não ser que eu tenha um filho escondido em outro dormitório. Tenho?

— Não, não tem. – Harry falou, rindo. – Pelo menos, até onde eu sei.

— Então, eu sou o que aqui? – perguntou, ensaiando um bico.

— O padrinho. – Harry, Tiago e Lilian responderam juntos, o que fez Sirius abrir um grande sorriso. Hermione, Rony e Gina também sorriram.

Foi então que Gina resolveu se pronunciar.

— Se ainda tiver perguntas, Potter-pai, agora talvez seja a hora certa de fazê-las.

— _Potter-Pai_? – Tiago perguntou, fazendo uma careta. Gina lhe devolveu a careta. – E sim, eu tenho algumas.

— Se soubermos como respondê-las… - Hermione falou, sentando-se finalmente, na cama de Harry. – Um tanto quanto bagunçada a sua cama, Harry. – Harry fingiu não ouvi-la, e sentou-se na ponta da cama de Rony. Lily o imitou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele lhe sorriu.

— Primeiro – Tiago começou a falar, muito rápido. – como foi que viemos parar aqui? Como foi que viajamos no tempo? Segundo…

— Wow, calma aí. – Hermione o interrompeu. – Uma pergunta de cada vez. E eu acredito que você não seja o único a querer saber alguma coisa.

Tiago suspirou.

— Se vocês quiserem, podem me chamar de Pontas… - comentou, e então olhou para Harry. – Você não vai querer me chamar de _pai_, vai?

— Hunm, não. A situação já é bastante incômoda do jeito que está, _Pontas_. E acho que a Mione pode responder sua primeira pergunta, certo, Mione?

— Ahn, certo. – ela ajeitou-se na cama. – Basicamente, foi um feitiço. – começou. – Eu não fazia ideia do que dar de presente ao Harry, e então esse feitiço simplesmente apareceu pra mim. – Como todos os presentes pareciam confusos, ela explicou melhor. – Eu estava na biblioteca, estudando. E quando abri um dos livros de feitiços, tinha essa _nota_. Era uma indicação, de outro livro, escrita a mão e… eu fiquei curiosa e fui procurar para saber do que se tratava. Achei esse feitiço, que me pareceu, então, o presente perfeito. O que ele _realmente_ desejasse de presente de Natal, se não fosse contra as leis primárias da magia, se realizaria. E, bom, viagens no tempo não são exatamente _contra_ as leis. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele ia desejar, mas achei, obviamente interpretei errado, que os pedidos se restringiriam a coisas. Não achei que fosse possível desejar _pessoas_…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Rony parecia disperso e distante, quando Gina o olhou. Ela não podia saber, é claro, no que ele pensava, mas imaginou corretamente que ele divagava sobre o que estava acontecendo e talvez pensasse no que isso significaria para Harry. Parecia, também, estar com sono.

Não que ela não se interessasse na conversa que se desenrolava à sua frente. Mas não havia nada novo a ser dito, e eles estavam presos em suspeitas já há alguns minutos. Frases como "talvez seja porque", "eu não tenho certeza" e "assim que Dumbledore chegar" chegavam aos ouvidos dela, mas ela já não as estava processando mais. E pelo que conhecia do irmão, ele muito menos.

Decidiu chamá-lo, e suspirou antes de fazê-lo. Não costumava ser a mais fácil das missões.

— Rony. – murmurou, inclinando-se para ele, que se encontrava na cama ao lado. – Rony. – chamou um pouco mais alto agora, e Harry, que estava logo à frente de Rony, olhou-a. Ela sorriu. – Rony… - chamou, e o irmão sequer deu indicações de escutar o menor ruído. Ela suspirou, e Harry riu.

— Rony, hei. – Harry falou, estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos do amigo, que finalmente pareceu entrar em foco.

— Me chamou? – perguntou, o tom de voz meio aéreo.

— A Gina chamou. – Harry respondeu, e ela sorriu. – Algumas vezes. – eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e o monstro no estômago de Harry pareceu achar que era um bom momento para se movimentar. – Acho que… - Harry falou, virando-se para os outros no quarto. – Agora seria uma boa hora pra dormir. Eu, pelo menos, estou exausto, e o Rony aqui já tá dormindo em pé.

Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto resmungava algo que aos ouvidos de Harry soou como "_Grande novidade_". Harry riu baixinho.

— Ahn, e onde nós vamos dormir? – Lily perguntou.

— Bom, é Natal. – Hermione respondeu. – E… boa parte dos dormitórios está vazia… no meu, por exemplo, só estou eu. Se vocês duas quiserem passar a noite lá… - ofereceu, olhando para Lily e depois para Gina.

— Claro, Mione. Só preciso pegar as minhas coisas… - e então ela olhou para Lily. – E talvez algumas pra você também, Lílian. Aceita? – perguntou, receosa.

Lily sorriu.

— Se não for um incômodo muito grande… - respondeu. – E pode me chamar de Lily.

— Incômodo nenhum, Lily. – Gina também sorriu. – Boa noite, galera. – desejou, levantando-se. Hermione a seguiu. Lily olhou para o porta-retratos que voltara à sua mão depois de ter passado por Sirius e Tiago, e então para Harry.

— Isso é seu. – ela falou, estendendo o porta-retratos a Harry. – Eu não devia ter pego, eu…

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Harry falou, um leve sorriso passeando pelos lábios. – Boa noite, ahn…

— Lils, Lily… como preferir.

— Boa noite, Lils.

— Boa noite, Harry. – ela falou, e então se levantou. Desejou boa noite aos outros e saiu pela porta, atrás de Gina que ficara a esperando.

Os quatro rapazes então se viram sozinhos no quarto. Três deles, no caso. Rony se jogara na própria cama, e já estava dormindo. Harry tivera que desviar do amigo, e agora sentava-se na própria cama.

Sirius olhou de Harry para Tiago e de volta para Harry, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Que coisa de louco. – resmungou. – Eu vou tomar um banho. Você tem um pijama sobrando aí?

Harry fuçou um pouco no próprio malão e então jogou um de seus pijamas para Sirius, que então se dirigiu ao banheiro, resmungando sinônimos de louco e estranho.

E então estavam sozinhos, Harry e Tiago. Os dois um tanto quanto desconfortáveis. Eles se olharam por um momento, e então Tiago riu nervoso.

— Você é tão parecido comigo que eu seria capaz de dizer que é meu irmão, ou algo assim. Claro, você é meu filho, mas… bom, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Harry sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

— É, eu entendi. – riu. – Tem, hã, algo que você queira me perguntar? – indagou, virando-se de frente para Tiago.

— É, eu tenho algumas perguntas ainda, mas não vá contar para a Gina. – Harry riu, e foi seguido por Tiago.

— Por que eu contaria? – perguntou.

— Vocês não… vocês não estão juntos?

Harry parou de sorrir.

— Ahn, não. Não estamos. – falou incomodado. – Ela está saindo com o Dimas, agora.

— Bom, eu só achei que… vocês só… - Tiago suspirou, e ficou quieto por um momento. – Eu, bom, eu vi como vocês se olham, só isso. Acho que deduzi demais. – Harry não respondeu, e então Tiago resmungou: - Ruivas…

Harry sorriu, nervoso. Estaria tão claro assim?

— Hunm, você não me perguntou o que quer saber.

— É, é verdade. – Tiago falou, adotando uma postura séria. Sentou-se corretamente na cama e olhou Harry nos olhos para perguntar. – Eu enfeiticei a Lily?

— Não que eu saiba.

— Poção do amor?

— Sem indícios.

— Ela perdeu uma aposta?

— Nunca ouvi nada sobre isso.

— Nós… - ele parou por alguns segundos, procurando o melhor jeito de perguntar. – Não vá dizer a Lily que eu perguntei o que vou perguntar agora, Merlin sabe que não preciso de Lílian Evans furiosa nos meus calcanhares, mas… nós nos casamos? Ou nós apenas, você sabe, tivemos você?

Harry calou-se por um momento, franzindo a testa.

— Vocês se casaram depois que terminaram Hogwarts. E me tiveram logo depois.

— E estamos juntos? Todo esse tempo? Ela não arrancou minha cabeça fora, nem nada do tipo?

Harry segurou uma risada.

— Não posso… - demorou-se um instante pensando na melhor forma de dizer o que pretendia responder. – nem negar, nem confirmar, que ela não tenha arrancado pedaços seus. Mas ela não arrancou sua cabeça fora.

— Menos mal. – Tiago suspirou, relaxando a coluna e recostando-se na parede atrás de si. – Isso é realmente fora dos limites! – falou com um ar de riso – De tudo o que eu podia imaginar, eu decididamente nunca achei que Lily Evans fosse, você sabe, se casar comigo e ter filhos, e… você tem irmãos? – perguntou, a curiosidade agora visivelmente saltando aos olhos.

Harry negou sacudindo a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava em sua própria cama.

— Não, eu não tenho… e não me pergunte o porquê, não é uma resposta que eu vou saber como te responder.

Estavam então os dois Potter, um deitado em uma cama, o outro sentado desajeitadamente em outra. Um sonhando com o que teria acontecido consigo mesmo e em como estaria agora, sabendo que conquistara a garota que queria, de verdade. O outro, pensando em como responderia perguntas mais complicadas, quando elas viessem, e em como sua vida teria sido, se tudo fosse diferente.

E do outro lado dos dormitórios, no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, Lily Evans imaginava que tudo tinha que ser um sonho, um pesadelo, talvez uma alucinação. Que aquilo não estava acontecendo com ela, e que quando ela acordasse, ela estaria sã e salva na sua própria cama, e tudo seria como antes.

— Harry, posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta? – Tiago falou, já sonolento, agora jogado na cama.

— À vontade.

— Será que eu vou poder me conhecer? Você me apresenta pro meu eu?

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Ahn… - falou – eu honestamente não sei se vou poder, Pontas… Dumbledore deve saber de tudo antes… - e então virou-se para olhar para Tiago. Tao logo bateu seus olhos nele, percebeu que o outro rapaz dormira.

Ficou se perguntando, então, _quando_, Tiago dormira, o que escutara, até que Sirius voltou ao dormitório, e eles também dormiram.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal (: Tudo bem ae? Desculpas pela demora gigaaaaaante, mas a autora aqui estava estudando que nem uma louca pras provas de final de semestre... Quem diria que Engenharia Química ia dar tanta dor de cabeça.. kkk Mas agora já passou, capítulo terminado e postado (:

**Andro-no-hana **Haha, essa é mesmo a alma do negócio (: Foi puramente intencional deixar todo mundo na expectativa, que bom que funcionou kk Mals pela demora, não tive tempo meesmo pra terminar antes.. Fico feliz, e espero que continue gostando! Beeeejs e até mais **b. Black **Pois é, não resisti. Mas esse eu fui menos má e terminei bonitinho (; Espero que goste, beijos **Lune Kuruta** OMG nem sei por onde começar a responder! *-* Meus olhinhos brilharam com a sua review, devo admitir rs Bom, se o review ficou assim com você sem tempo, não consigo imaginar como ficaria com você com tempo, mesmo. (; Muita gente me diz que já tido lido, e eu fico pensando, nossa, tenho mesmo que terminar dessa vez, ou alguém vai realmente me matar ;x É, eu realmente sempre gostei da ideia do encontro entre eles, já li algumas fics assim, e em muitas delas é o Harry que volta, então eu pensei, por que não trazer Lily e James? (: No resumo original tinha, que o presente era Lily, James e Sirius, mas quando eu coloquei que a fic é reescrita não coube :/ aí deixei sem rs Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz, mesmo mesmo. Obrigada pelo elogio *-* Ah, esse FFN u.u' Eu tinha separado com asteriscos, não sei o que deu em mim, porque nos outros capítulos tá com pontinhos... e não percebi que o FFN cortou /aff Mas eu já arrumei lá, e dei uma olhada nos outros tb, tá tudo certinho. (: Thanks (y' É, a fic antiga vai ficar por lá ate eu chegar onde parei ou até terminar essa, confesso que estou indecisa quanto à isso. A PdN é praticamente minha filha, não consigo simplesmente ir lá e apagar meu bebê :/ Brigada, espero não decepcionar ninguém com a nova :x' É realmente complicado. E a resposta ficou kilométrica, oops :x haha' Beeeeijos, até mais ;* Ain, desculpa meeeesmo pela demora, tô até me sentindo meio mal. Sei como é esperar por um capítulo :x Sorry again, espero que tenha gostado desse. **Clarizabel** Yeap, eu sou má #lalala Que mentira, sou má nada kk Tá aqui o resto, tá aqui. Beeejs, espero que goste (: **Laslus **Postei, postei. (haha, não ligo, sem problemas. Me faz até querer postar antes rs) Espero que tenha gostado :x /cruzandoosdedinhos Beejs, fã escandalosa (Fã, omg *-* eu tenho uma *-* ) **Aneleeh** Não, eu não quero matar ninguém :x Bom, só a Bellatriz, mas ela a Tia Jô já matou por mim :D aiai, é tão legal saber que você ficou na expectativa, porque foi exatamente o que eu quis, deixar vocês na expectativa :DDD Digamos que eu tb morreria se eu lesse e tivesse parado bem ali, então eu parei bem ali (y /maldade Me senti mal pelo James e pela Gina e o Rony tb :/ Mt desconfortável a situação.. Bom, eu penso em porta-retratos e fica vindo na minha mente aquele que aparece nos filmes, do James e a Lily abraçados e girando, felizes *-* Adoro aquela cena ^^ Awn, fico mt feliz que goste e acompanhe ;] fico mais feliz ainda, que comente õ/ (: Beeeejs, continue lendo! Postei (: Espero que goste (: Bjs

Bom, depois de responder reviews, vou indo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Antes de ir, só mais uma coisa:

(SPOILER, cuidado)_  
_Como pedido de desculpas pela demora interminável, algo que escrevi já tem um tempinho:

_"Lily fechou a porta, ficando parada ainda logo na entrada por um momento._

_— Harry… - ela começou, hesitando. – Eu realmente não sei como perguntar o que eu quero saber. Não sei por onde… eu não…_

_— Por que não começa se sentando? – ele perguntou, levantando-se da cama e indo até ela. Guiou-a calmamente até a ponta da cama mais próxima e sentaram-se frente a frente. Dirigiu a ela um sorriso fraco._

_Lily olhou para o álbum por alguns instantes._

_— Eu pensei, quando estava vendo as fotos… me perguntei o porquê de só haver fotos minhas com o Tiago ou com você ainda bebê. Eu não consegui entender, não fez sentido pra mim. Mas agora, agora faz. – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. Ficou em silêncio por um momento, então abriu os olhos e entregou o álbum ao garoto. – São fotos muito bonitas, no entanto._

_— Sim, são ótimas fotos. – ele falou, pegando o álbum, tentando descobrir qual a linha de raciocínio dela._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, até que ela voltou a falar, olhando-o fixamente._

_— Eu era feliz? – perguntou._

_Ele sorriu tristemente._

_— Sim, era. Até onde eu sei, era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando as mãos no colo._

_— Então… então eu… eu era? Eu… Tiago e Sirius, nós… nós éramos?"_

E cheeeeega! (HAHA, que maldade) Ok, agora eu vou mesmo_. _Faz algumas horas já que comecei essa postagem, fico indo e vindo pelas abas do navegador e não termino. u.u' Beeeeeeeeeeeeijos mil e COMENTEM sobre o que acharam, ok? Não prometo capítulo novo antes do filme, mas antes do meu aniversário (23.07) devo postar (: Cuidem-se._ Fui'_

**- S**hofiis** P.  
O1.O7.2O11  
**


	10. Capítulo Nove – Doce Manhã de Natal

**N/A¹: **Ok, espero que ninguém esteja com vontade de me matar pela demora infinita D: Vejo vocês lá embaixo, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Nove – Doce Manhã de Natal  
**

Já eram mais de dez horas da manhã quando Tiago abriu os olhos, lentamente. O quarto estava escuro devido às janelas fechadas, e ele fechou os olhos de novo enquanto girava para o outro lado, sorrindo. Tivera um sonho esquisito. No sonho, ele, Sirius e Lily viajavam no tempo e conheciam o filho dele e de Lily. Riu sacudindo a cabeça. Só ele mesmo pra ter esses sonhos malucos.

— Bom dia, bela adormecida. – uma voz estranha chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ele abriu os olhos assustado, sentando-se na cama de um pulo. Não tinha acabado de escutar o que achava que tinha. Tinha?

Harry riu.

— Não foi um sonho? – Tiago perguntou, esfregando os olhos, para em seguida colocar os óculos.

— Não, não foi.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Tiago pensativo, Harry observando alguns pacotes em sua cama, já abertos. Quando Tiago por fim falou, foi num tom de voz baixo, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

— Não sei se fico feliz, confuso ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Suponho que seja algo normal. – Harry respondeu distraído, enquanto abria um de seus embrulhos de natal. – ARGH! – exclamou, fechando o embrulho e jogando-o longe. – Elfo doméstico anormal. _Incendio_!

— Presente de Natal? Acho que vou ficar sem os meus este ano. – Tiago suspirou, mexendo-se de modo a sentar-se mais confortavelmente na cama que ocupava. – O que pode ter sido tão ruim?

— Um pacote cheio de larvas. – Harry torceu o nariz ao responder. Tiago franziu a testa.

— Parece algo que o Monstro faria. – a voz de Sirius veio sonolenta do outro canto do quarto. – Não um elfo doméstico da família Potter.

— _Foi_ o Monstro. – Harry murmurou, respondendo sem pensar.

— E por que o Monstro lhe mandou um presente de natal? – Sirius perguntou, confuso, levantando a cabeça.

Harry o olhou por um momento, pensando que falara demais. Monstro não _deveria _lhe mandar um presente, não era uma coisa que fazia sentido. Nem mesmo pra ele.

— Porque ele é tão simpático e me ama de todo coração? – enrolou. – Pergunte a ele, oras. Você é o senhor dele. Eu não faço a mínima ideia. – deu de ombros. Sirius pareceu achar suficiente. – Ei, Sirius, aproveite que já está acordado e cutuque o Rony ai perto de você.

Sirius olhou para Harry fazendo uma careta. Então levou a mão à mesa de cabeceira e pegou sua varinha. Em seguida, usou-a para conjurar uma mão um tanto quanto fantasmagórica – embora brilhasse vermelha e dourada – que passou a cutucar Rony. O estômago de Harry embrulhou levemente, lembrando-se de Rabicho e sua mão prateada, e o garoto remexeu-se desconfortável. Sirius então deixou o braço pender para fora da cama, voltando a enfiar a cabeça nos travesseiros.

A mão flutuante cutucava as costelas de Rony, que depois de alguns segundos começou a resmungar.

— Chegaram os presentes. – Harry anunciou.

— Pare de me cutucar, Harry. Já vou levantar. – o ruivo resmungou sonolento.

— Eu não estou sequer perto de você, Rony. Não sou eu quem está te cutucando.

Rony abriu os olhos para ver quem o cutucava, e então se sentou muito rapidamente.

— O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para a mão que ainda o cutucava, agora na barriga. – Sai daqui! – resmungou, tentando acertar um tapa na mão conjurada por Sirius.

Tiago riu e apontando sua varinha para a mão flutuante, fez com que ela parasse de cutucar Rony e começasse a cutucar Sirius.

— Muito obrigado. EI! – e então Rony apontou de Harry para Tiago e de Tiago para Harry. Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto Rony continuava a olhar de um para o outro, até que ele finalmente abaixou o braço. – Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido. – Harry riu. – Vocês são realmente muito parecidos. Não façam mais isso.

— Isso o que? – Tiago perguntou, curioso.

— Não fiquem um do lado do outro enquanto eu ainda estou acordando. A não ser que queiram me mandar direto para o St. Mungus. – e caiu deitado de volta na cama. Harry revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo, e voltou a dar atenção para seus presentes. Abriu agora o pacote que a Sra. Weasley lhe mandara, que obviamente continha uma suéter, dessa vez com um grande pomo de ouro no peito, e já o colocou.

— Apanhador, é?

— O mais novo do século. – Harry gabou-se, fazendo Tiago rir – Parece que quadribol é genético ou algo assim.

— Certo, faz algum sentido. E de onde são esses produtos? Zonko's? – perguntou curioso, observando a caixa de produtos que os gêmeos haviam mandado e que Harry acabara de abrir.

— Não, são da Gemialidades Weasley. – disse. – Acho que você vai gostar. – comentou, fazendo a caixa flutuar até a cama de Tiago. – Dê uma olhada e pegue alguns. Só não se esqueça de mantê-los o mais longe possível da Hermione.

Harry recostou-se na própria cama enquanto Tiago observava os artigos da caixa. Rony levantou-se lentamente após alguns instantes e puxou seus presentes para mais perto. Começou a abri-los e logo após colocar de lado a suéter que sua mãe lhe mandara, resmungou alto, fazendo os outros dois olharem para ele. Ele segurava um cordão de ouro.

— O que foi? – Harry perguntou, inclinando-se na direção de Rony, tentando ver melhor.

— O presente da Lilá. – respondeu, o tom de voz irritado. – Ela só pode estar maluca!

Olhando mais de perto, Harry pode ler as palavras "Meu Namorado" no colar. Gargalhando, voltou para onde estava. Tiago o olhou intrigado e ajeitou-se melhor na cama para tentar ver.

— Muito bonito, decididamente estiloso. Não se esqueça de usar na frente de Fred e Jorge.

Rony gemeu, escondendo o colar debaixo do travesseiro. Tiago riu. Sirius resmungou, virando-se de barriga para cima:

— Fome.

**~ PdN ~**

— Alguma novidade, Mione? – Gina perguntou, enquanto Hermione observava a capa do Profeta Diário que acabara de receber. As três garotas encontravam-se no Salão Comunal da Grifinória depois de terem tomado seu café da manhã. Não tinham tido nenhuma notícia dos quatro rapazes ainda.

— Nada de _novo_, Gina. – Hermione murmurou, o tom de voz cansado. – Aparentemente, só as mesmas palhaçadas de sempre do Ministério.

— Eles já soltaram Lalau?

— Não que eu tenha ficado sabendo.

— Quem é Lalau? – Lily perguntou, interessada.

— Lalau Shunpike. Condutor do Nôitibus Andante. Ele foi preso injustamente em Azkaban porque o Ministério acha que ele é um Comensal da Morte... patético. – Hermione explicou, ainda olhando para o jornal.

— Então ele não é um Comensal? – Lily voltou a perguntar, confusa.

— Não. Ele diria qualquer coisa para impressionar quem quer que fosse.

— Mas... dizer que é um Comensal da Morte não é um tanto quanto _forte_, por assim dizer? Sem contar que não impressionaria muita gente.

— Você mandaria alguém para Azkaban por uma _mentira um tanto quanto forte_?

— Acredito que não. – Lily respondeu, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona que ocupava.

— Exatamente. – Hermione falou e então se calou.

Lily pareceu pensar um pouco, sem perceber o olhar atento de Gina sobre si. E então perguntou:

— Mas... Comensais da Morte, e Voldemort. Eles ainda estão por aí? Digo, vinte anos depois, e ele ainda não foi derrotado?

Gina e Hermione remexeram-se em suas poltronas, desconfortáveis.

— Estão, sim. É uma história um tanto quanto _complicada_. – Gina respondeu. – Mione?

— Ah, ok. Eu conto. – a morena falou, dobrando cuidadosamente o jornal e colocando-o na poltrona ao lado. – Vocês estavam em 1976, certo? – Lily confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Voldemort está por aí, matando trouxas e aqueles que se opõem a ele, reunindo seguidores, aterrorizando o mundo bruxo, no que vai se tornar a Primeira Guerra Bruxa... até outubro de 1981. E o mundo bruxo não sabe como ou porquê, mas ao tentar um bebê, Voldemort perde todos os seus poderes, perde sua forma humana, passa a ser menos que um fantasma. Não morre, embora a grande maioria das pessoas ache que sim. E desaparece.

— Ele simplesmente perdeu os poderes e desapareceu? – Lily perguntou, admirada. – Mas... e o bebê? Bom, continue.

— O bebê sobreviveu. E então em 1995, no final do nosso quarto ano, terceiro da Gina, ele ressurgiu. Quase catorze anos depois. Ficou nas sombras até o ano passado, quando ressurgiu para o Ministério, que declarou oficialmente a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, e agora está por aí de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— E nesse tempo em que ele desapareceu, tudo _parou_?

— Basicamente. A grande maioria dos bruxos acreditava que ele estava morto, então o mundo bruxo se reconstruiu e boa parte dos Comensais foram presos. Alguns outros prestaram _favores_ ao Ministério, se dizendo arrependidos, e estavam soltos. Mas foi praticamente isso mesmo.

Lilian – que pedira às garotas para chamá-la de Lily – encolheu-se em sua poltrona e ficou em silêncio. Nem Gina nem Hermione acharam necessário acrescentar mais nada. Os comos e porquês da história que elas conheciam bem, Hermione muito melhor que Gina, eram algo que elas concordavam que pertencia a Harry, e apenas a ele, a decisão de compartilhar.

Hermione voltou a concentrar-se no Profeta Diário. Gina lia um livro e Lily observava a chama da lareira, pensando.

Muitos minutos se passaram, nos quais Hermione e Gina observavam Lily de tempos em tempos, antes que elas escutassem passos vindos das escadas, assim como vozes. Elas olharam na direção das escadas para ver Harry, Rony, Tiago e Sirius aparecerem.

— Já era hora. – Hermione falou. – Achei que ia precisar subir pra acordar vocês.

— Bom dia pra você também, Hermione – Tiago falou sorrindo. – Bom dia, Gina. Meu lírio.

— Vou te ignorar, Potter. Bom dia, Sir. Harry, Rony.

— Bom dia. – os três responderam. Tiago apenas sorriu.

— Será que nós podemos ir tomar café agora? Meu estômago implora por comida.

— Nós já tomamos café. – Gina respondeu, e então olhou para o próprio relógio. – Há mais de duas horas e meia.

— Tão cedo assim? O que vocês estavam fazendo em pé antes das nove? – Sirius perguntou, e Hermione revirou os olhos. Gina e Lily apenas sorriram.

— Venham apenas por companhia, então. – Tiago falou para Hermione, lhe estendendo a mão como se a estivesse chamando para uma dança e sorriu. Hermione lhe sorriu de volta, fechando o jornal.

— Tudo bem, pode ser. – respondeu, segurando a mão dele para levantar. Com a exceção de Rony e Lily, todos os presentes riram quando Tiago curvou-se em uma reverência para Hermione, a qual ela respondeu com outra reverência, segurando uma saia imaginária.

— Para a cozinha, então. – Sirius falou, ainda com voz de riso, piscando para Lily, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso, levantando-se. – Embora eu não acredite que vocês foram capazes de tomar café sem nos esperar.

**~ PdN ~**

— Um tanto quanto engraçado aqueles dois, não acha? – Sirius comentou num sussurro para Lily e Hermione, que andavam ao lado dele, apontando com a cabeça para Gina e Tiago apenas a alguns passos a frente deles, conversando animadamente sobre quadribol.

— O que? – Hermione perguntou, o cenho franzido. Ela podia encontrar algumas razões, mas duvidava que Sirius estivesse se referindo à maioria delas.

— Bom, ontem eles estavam se alfinetando como se fosse a chave para sobreviver ao fim do mundo, e hoje parecem grandes amigos. – o maroto respondeu. – Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Hermione riu, enquanto Lily deu de ombros.

— Eles só acharam um assunto em comum, Sir. Pare de ser tão inconveniente. – Lily falou.

— Eles estavam se alfinetando, é? Bom, ela não estava realmente irritada com ele, imagino. – Hermione comentou.

— Pareceu bastante irritada pra mim. – Sirius respondeu em tom de defensiva. – Me lembrou até um pouco da Lils.

— Acho que não, Sirius. Ele teria algumas sequelas se ela estivesse decididamente irritada. O último cara que realmente a tirou do sério passou uma... _breve temporada_ na Ala Hospitalar, por assim dizer.

Os três então olharam para Gina e Tiago à frente deles e passados alguns segundos, foi Sirius o primeiro a falar.

— Só de olhar, eu não diria. – Hermione sorriu.

— Você não faz ideia.

— Ela então deve ter se controlado. – Sirius voltou a falar, passado mais um instante. – Mas que ela o fez calar a boca, ela fez. Graciosamente, eu devo dizer. E isso é extremamente raro. A única pessoa que eu me lembro de ter realizado tal feito foi a Lils, admito.

Lily simplesmente o ignorou.

— Acho que o Potter tem que agradecer pelo assunto em comum, então. – a ruiva falou.

— Santo quadribol, hã. – Hermione respondeu, fazendo uma careta em resposta.

— Ué, você não gosta de quadribol?

— Digamos que eu não vejo muita _graça_ em quadribol. – Hermione respondeu, dando de ombros.

— E você já falou isso pro _Vitinho_, Granger? – os três pararam de andar ao ouvir a voz de Rony tão perto. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que sequer haviam reparado que estavam já em frente à porta da fruteira, e todos os outros estavam apenas os esperando.

Hermione dirigiu um olhar desdenhoso a Rony e sorriu, dando um passo a frente. Quando ela falou, a voz dela saiu clara e... _divertida_?

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, Weasley; mas sim, eu já comentei isso com o Vitor. E não faz muito tempo, aliás – E então coçou a pêra e adentrou nas cozinhas. Gina riu audivelmente antes de acompanhá-la, sendo seguida por Harry que deu um tapa de leve nas costas do ruivo ao passar. Lily, Tiago e Sirius ainda levaram um momento para se dirigir à porta depois que Rony entrou resmungando. Porém, antes que pudessem passar por ela, Gina e Hermione voltaram como dois furacões e empurraram Tiago e Sirius, respectivamente. Lily as olhou intrigada, enquanto Rony saía e fechava calmamente a porta atrás de si.

— Ei! – Sirius falou após um momento, com seu melhor sorriso. – Da última vez que eu consultei, isso era assédio.

Hermione revirou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa no braço.

— Ah, fique quieto! – ela respondeu, rindo.

— Só estou comentando os acontecimentos, minha querida. – o maroto comentou, displicente, e os dois riram. Rony, no entanto, parecia um tanto quanto emburrado, ainda. E Lily...

Lily não percebeu a cena que se desenrolara ao lado dela. E muito menos foi capaz de prestar atenção à conversa entre Sirius e Hermione. Tudo o que Lily podia ver, era Tiago e Gina.

Os dois estavam _muito_ próximos. Aparentemente, Gina havia apoiado as duas mãos no peito de Tiago a fim de empurrá-lo, mas ao contrário de Hermione, que havia soltado Sirius tão logo o maroto batera as costas na parede, Gina permanecera parada. Mas eles não tinham como estar tão próximos só pelo empurrão, tinham?

Aparentemente tinham, Lily pensou consigo naquele momento que mais parecia durar horas. A proximidade entre eles de repente incomodava a ruiva mais do que ela podia encarar. Mas não era só isso. Os dois pareciam... hipnotizados? Eles pareciam estar tão compenetrados um no olhar do outro que sequer haviam piscado, pelo que Lily pudera perceber.

"Oh, Merlin..." Lily se pegou pensando, enquanto seu estômago revirava. "Isso não está acontecendo. Não de novo."

— Lily? – ela ouviu a voz de Sirius chamar ao longe, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina piscava e dava um passo para trás, desviando o olhar. – Lils. – o maroto chamou de novo, e ela se pegou suspirando quando o olhar de Tiago se dirigiu a ela. Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, percebeu que o outro não pode sustentar o olhar, uma vez que Tiago desviou o olhar para baixo no mesmo momento em que Lily virou-se para olhar para Sirius.

— Isso só pode ser um pesadelo – Lily murmurou, consciente de que falara tão baixo que nem mesmo ela fora capaz de ouvir.

* * *

******N/A²:** Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer que eu estava MORRENDO DE SAUDADEEEES! :DD E não me matem pelo capítulo ter sido tão pequeno depois de tanto tempo, por favor.

E tendo dito isto, vamos prosseguir. Primeiro, gostaria de pedir imensas desculpas a todos aqueles que acompanhavam a PdN, pelo sumiço infinito. Estou trabalhando duro para que isso não aconteça novamente!

Segundo, eu gostaria de agradecer àqueles que apareceram para me cobrar haha Sem vocês, teria sido muito mais difícil estar aqui. Muito obrigada meeeeeesmo! Foram alguns meses extremamente complicados em diversos sentidos, e eu estou realmente muito contente de estar voltando a escrever. Ainda mais aqui.

Terceiro, estarei respondendo as reviews do capítulo anterior nos próximos momentos. Para aqueles sem login, deixo meu muitíssimo obrigada por lerem e incentivarem. Espero que apareçam algum dia novamente!

Quarto... bom. Eu estou roendo as unhas de curiosidade para saber como vocês vão aceitar uma continuação da PdN depois de tanto tempo. Meu estômago está dando voltas de ansiedade querendo saber se alguém irá ao menos comentar depois de tanta ausência. Provavelmente não conseguirei dormir.

Portanto, eu gostaria muitíssimo meeesmo de saber o que você, leitor(a) está achando, então, bom... **reviews**? Eu as mereço?

Quanto às atualizações. Bom, alguém pode ter notado que eu adicionei uma história nova há alguns dias atrás. Eu pretendo intercalar as atualizações de _Not a Epic Love History_ e a da PdN, talvez uma atualização por semana. _Pretendo_. Pretendo não ultrapassar os 20 dias sem atualizar, mas vejam bem... Eu estou no final do terceiro ano do curso de Engenharia Química, então talvez alguém possa entender se eu levar um pouco mais de tempo do que isso, certo?

Ok, _acho_ que era isso. Se alguém quiser, os links para as minhas redes sociais estão no perfil, ok? Sinta-se a vontade!

Beijos, e até em breve!

- **S**hofiis ;

18-11-2013


	11. Capítulo Dez –Aconteceu na tarde

**Capítulo Dez – Aconteceu na tarde de Natal**

— Eu devo admitir, Mione, isso foi _maravilhoso_ – Gina falou entre risos, entrando na cozinha atrás de Hermione. – Hermione?

Hermione congelara no instante em que entrara na cozinha. Girou nos calcanhares no momento que Harry passava pela porta, e o olhar divertido dele desmanchou-se ao encontrar o olhar assombrado de Hermione. Ela então murmurou uma única palavra, um nome. Sua voz saindo tão baixa que podia ser apenas sua respiração.

— Monstro.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em choque. Aparentemente nenhum deles se lembrara de que o antigo elfo doméstico da família Black estaria nas cozinhas pronto para despejar a verdade sobre Sirius.

— O que faremos? – Gina perguntou, o tom de voz baixo, enquanto Rony entrava na cozinha.

— Distraia-os. Não os deixe entrar nas cozinhas. – Harry falou e Gina e Hermione apressaram-se para sair do recinto, imediatamente. – Eu vou manter Monstro fora do caminho. – ele acrescentou para Rony, que franzira o cenho, intrigado.

Rony saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si no mesmo instante em que Harry convocava o elfo; Monstro apareceu com um sonoro 'pop' à sua frente, Dobby em seus calcanhares.

~ PdN ~

Tiago observava o lago congelado sem realmente o ver. Seus pensamentos vagando no que acontecera naquela manhã. Ele ainda não conseguira entender.

Num momento, estava curioso sobre quem seria _Vitinho_, alguém que ele julgava que não fosse conhecer. A impressão de que Rony desmanchava-se de ciúmes sobre a situação Vitor-Hermione sendo a única coisa que passava por sua mente. E no momento seguinte, ele estava sendo empurrado contra a parede mais próxima.

Por cerca de um milésimo de segundo ele chegara a considerar a hipótese de que era Lily quem o estava empurrando. Não seria uma ideia ruim, ele se pegou pensando. Mas logo em seguida ele percebera que não podia ser. Por mais que a cor dos cabelos e a altura fossem praticamente as mesmas, Tiago sabia que não era Lily. Poderia reconhecê-la por diferenças menores. _Porque é a minha Lily_, ele justificou a si mesmo.

E então, ele soubera que era Gina ali. E quando as costas dele bateram descuidadamente na parede fria de pedra, o momento ficara ainda mais estranho. Ele não sabia se ela pegara muito impulso ou o quê, mas o fato é que quando a parede impediu que ele fosse mais para trás, os dois ficaram muito próximos. _Próximos demais_, na opinião dele.

Tiago puxou o blusão para mais perto, remexendo-se desconfortável, encostado na árvore à beira do lago. Ele lembrava-se claramente do que viera a seguir.

Os dois se encararam e tudo ficara mais estranho ainda, pensando agora.

Talvez fosse o fato de que ela e Lily eram estranhamente – _muitos usos dessa palavra hoje, Pontas_ – parecidas, talvez fosse qualquer outro motivo; o fato é que ele não pudera desviar o olhar. Nem ela, aparentemente.

Ele poderia tê-la beijado, se quisesse. De tão próximos. Mas não o fez.

O tempo parecera parar.

Ele pudera ver cada sarda no rosto dela. Algumas tão claras que quase se perdiam misturadas na pele alva. Era uma composição delicada, muito delicada. Os olhos, castanhos com um toque de mel. O ruivo do cabelo chegava a brilhar.

Ele riu nervoso. Se contasse isso para qualquer um dos Marotos, ouviria categoricamente que era sobre Lily. Exceto pela parte dos olhos, claro.

Abaixou a cabeça e encarou seus cadarços. Estava arranjando problemas. E não apenas com Lily, ele imaginava. Suspirou, sem ter mais o que fazer.

— Pontas? – uma voz chegou docemente aos ouvidos dele, e ele virou o pescoço tão rapidamente que poderia ter se machucado. – Você está, ahn, bem?

— Ah... – ele deu breve olhada para o lago outra vez antes de voltar-se para Gina. – Estou bem, sim.

Ela passou por ele e encostou-se à árvore ao lado dele, as mãos no bolso da capa, sob o olhar atento dele.

— Tão bem que decidiu dar uma volta pelos jardins congelados de Hogwarts e evitar todo mundo? – ela perguntou, olhando-o firmemente.

— Não estou evitando todo mundo. – ele respondeu, e silêncio instaurou-se entre eles por alguns momentos, antes de Gina voltar a falar, agora olhando para o lago.

— Apenas me evitando, então?

— Não. – ele respondeu calmamente, e ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo novamente. – Claro que não. Apenas... Muita coisa, sabe? – ela concordou com um aceno da cabeça. – Você veio até aqui só pra saber se eu estava bem? – perguntou, descruzando-os braços e colocando as mãos no bolso.

— Não. Na verdade... eu queria conversar com você. Sobre hoje de manhã. – ela falou delicadamente, e Tiago percebeu que o assunto era delicado para ela também.

Ele não esperava que ela fosse tão direta, na verdade. Sabia que chegariam ao assunto, mas talvez não tão rápido.

— Quem ouve você falando acha que aconteceu alguma coisa. – ele falou displicente, e a expressão dela até então suave tornou-se séria. Ela cruzou os braços.

— O que foi aquilo? – perguntou calmamente.

— Eu que lhe pergunto. Por que _raios_ vocês saíram daquele jeito da cozinha?

— Não estou falando sobre sair da cozinha, Pontas. – ela retrucou. – Estou falando sobre a próxima parte.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e ela esperou que ele respondesse.

— Eu não faço ideia. – ele respondeu finalmente, recolhendo os ombros. Ela soltou o ar ruidosamente.

— Por que é que vocês têm que ser tão parecidos? – perguntou de supetão, voltando o olhar para o lago novamente.

— Como?

Ela manteve-se em silêncio por um momento antes de responder.

— Você e Harry... são muito parecidos. – disse por fim.

— Quer dizer então que você é minha nora? – ela piscou, e depois sorriu tristemente.

— Sua nora? – perguntou em tom de deboche, olhando-o divertida. – Só se você tiver outro filho do qual não estamos sabendo. – respondeu.

Ele manteve-se em silêncio, lembrando-se do que conversara com Harry na noite anterior. Resolveu não comentar nada sobre ela não ter mencionado Dino.

— E então, por que você não é minha nora?

— Porque eu não tenho nada com o seu filho.

— E por que você não tem nada com o meu filho?

— Por que você não tem nada com a Lily?

Tiago olhou-a em silêncio.

— Ok, você ganhou – respondeu depois de um momento. – Você se parece um pouco com ela, também. – acrescentou num sussurro. Gina quase não foi capaz de ouvi-lo. Ela suspirou.

— Tudo é sempre tão complicado quando envolve um Potter?

— Nesse quesito? – ele perguntou, sorrindo. Desencostou-se da árvore e estendeu a mão na direção dela, indicando o castelo com a cabeça. – Apenas quando envolve ruivas.

~ PdN ~

Lily abriu lentamente a porta do dormitório do sexto ano. Queria falar com Harry, mas não o encontrara em nenhum outro lugar. O dormitório parecia vazio quando ela entrou e deixou a porta bater atrás de si.

— Harry? – ela chamou, mais para certificar-se que não havia alguém por ali. Ninguém respondeu.

Com um muxoxo de desapontamento, ela virou-se para sair, mas seu olhar recaiu sobre o porta-retratos que Harry mantinha na mesa de cabeceira. O retrato que ela vira ali na primeira noite, dela e de Tiago.

Caminhou até o porta-retratos e o pegou, admirando-o. Deu por si sorrindo ao observar a si mesma e Tiago dançando felizes na foto, não muito mais velhos do que ela era agora, e colocou-o no lugar. Olhar Tiago sorrindo apaixonadamente para a Lily da foto dera-lhe uma pontada no peito, e ela suspirou pesadamente. O episodio daquela manhã ainda fresco em sua memória. Voltou-se para sair do quarto e andou na direção da porta. Antes que pudesse alcança-la, no entanto, a porta se abriu, dando passagem para um jovem moreno de óculos e cabelos muito arrepiados. Infelizmente, não o que Lily estava procurando.

Os dois se encararam por um momento. Pela expressão de Tiago, ela era capaz de afirmar que ele claramente não estava esperando encontrá-la ali. Sorriu, então, passada a surpresa inicial.

— Procurando por mim, Lily querida?

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. A última coisa que precisava – e queria – agora, era conversar com Tiago Potter.

— Procurando manter distância de você, Potter. – respondeu, andando na direção dele a fim de sair do dormitório. Parou, no entanto, quando chegou até ele, que dera um passo para o lado de forma a ficar exatamente entre a porta e ela, impedindo a passagem da ruiva.

— Isso não é manter distância, Lily meu bem.

— Não me chame assim, Potter.

— Deveria chama-la de que? Senhora Potter? – provocou-a.

Ele pode ver a vermelhidão subir pelo rosto dela, os olhos cheios de fúria.

— Esse não é o meu nome. – ela retrucou, irritada. – E saia da minha frente.

— Não é seu nome _ainda_. – ele comentou, ignorando a segunda parte do que ela lhe falara.

— Saia da minha frente. – ela repetiu, cada vez mais vermelha. Tiago Potter a tirava do sério, inferno.

— Por que está tão nervosa, Lily? – ele respondeu, dando um passo para o lado quando ela também o fez, intencionando circulá-lo.

— Potter – ela falou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo, a expressão séria. – Apenas saia da minha frente.

Ele observou-a, sem sequer dar o menos indício de planejar sair do lugar.

— Por que tanta agressividade, Lily?

— Tem _certeza_ que quer saber? – ela perguntou num tom de voz baixo e controlado, mas ele ainda podia ver a impaciência nos olhos dela. E algo mais que ele não foi capaz de decifrar.

— Tenho. – ele respondeu simplesmente, parecendo até muito calmo. Ela encarou-o friamente por alguns segundos, medindo as palavras.

— Eu não acredito que eu tenha me casado e tido um filho com você por pura e espontânea vontade, Potter. Isso pra mim é algo inconcebível. Eu não suporto você, e não acho que isso vá mudar.

— Pergunte ao Harry se não.

— Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

Ele riu nervoso, e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ela bufou novamente.

— Muito pelo contrário, Lily. Ele tem _tudo_ a ver com isso. Não sei se você já fez as contas, mas ele nascerá em apenas quatro anos.

— Então eu tenho quatro anos antes de ser enfeitiçada para me casar com _você_? – as palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse se refrear. No momento em que as disse, sabia que estava errada. Ela conteve-se para não levar as mãos para tampar a boca.

As palavras dela o atingiram como se fosse um tapa. Os dois encararam-se em silêncio por alguns momentos, nem um fantasma do sorriso de Tiago passeando pelo rosto dele.

— Se você acha que eu faria algo do tipo você realmente não me conhece, Evans. – ele falou, finalmente. O tom de voz calmo, porém claramente ferido.

— Eu... – ela falou, a voz falhando, desviando o olhar do dele. – Eu não acho. Eu sinto muito, me desculpe.

Ela então apoiou as mãos nos braços dele e girou-o, a fim de passar por ele e sair do dormitório, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

E então, antes que ela o soltasse, num só movimento ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela e, segurando-a firme e delicadamente pelo pescoço, as pontas dos dedos roçando na nuca dela, ele a beijou levemente.

O encostar dos lábios dele nos dela causou arrepios na base da coluna dela, e naquele momento a ruiva não ousou se mexer. E então, tão suavemente quanto ele a beijara, ele se afastou.

— Desculpas aceitas, Lily – ele falou num sussurro rouco, arrepiando-a novamente, e passou por ela, saindo do cômodo.

Apenas quando o bater da porta quebrou o encanto do momento foi que ela abriu os olhos, perguntando-se quando é que os fechara, e respirou profundamente, só então percebendo que prendera a respiração. Sentou-se na cama mais próxima, sentindo-se tonta, a e levou a mão direita aos lábios, que formigavam.

~ PdN ~

Harry abriu o Mapa do Maroto pelo que achava já ser a centésima vez e observou o escritório do diretor. Dumbledore não estava lá, como em todas as outras vezes nas quais abrira o mapa desde aquela madrugada. Ele não fazia ideia de onde o diretor estava ou quando voltaria e muito menos de como entrar em contato com ele. Não sabia se Dumbledore simplesmente apareceria em algum momento e mandaria o trio de volta para sua época ou o quê. Estava confuso e não sabia o que pensar; pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Faria um bom uso de uma penseira, ele imaginou.

Correu então os olhos pelo mapa até chegar ao escritório de McGonagall. O pontinho que indicava a vice-diretora estava lá. Ele sabia que ela era sua melhor opção no momento, mas decididamente não sabia como abordar a diretora de sua casa. _"Boa tarde, professora, se lembra dos meus pais? Estão aqui, então os mande de volta para o passado, se não for muito incômodo da sua parte."_ Não, não era uma boa abordagem, ele bufou para si mesmo.

Além disso, ainda havia uma parte de si se coçava para pegar uma pena e mandar uma coruja a Remo. _"Caro Remo, se lembra do natal de 1976? Eles vieram dar uma voltinha aqui, venha dar um olá."_ Não, claro que não. Além do mais, Remo estava incomunicável; ou pelo menos a Sra. Weasley reclamara de algo do tipo na última carta que mandara à Rony.

E se isso já acontecera, então Dumbledore sabia que estava acontecendo de novo, é claro. E sabia que deveria estar no castelo! Merlin, onde o diretor se metera?

E _como_ os mandariam de volta antes que tudo viesse à tona?

— Merlin – resmungou – que inferno.

— Ei, a vida não está tão ruim assim. – Gina comentou, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado. Harry apenas levantou os olhos do mapa para olhá-la, sem falar nada.

Os dois se encararam por um momento silencioso, no qual Harry procurava as palavras para expressar sua decepção com a _falta de presença_ do diretor, mas apenas conseguia pensar em palavras que indicavam como ela estava incrivelmente bela. Resolveu que seria melhor não falar nada, e então agradeceu silenciosamente quando ela voltou a falar.

"Nem sinal do diretor?" – ela perguntou.

— Não, nada. – Harry suspirou. – E na verdade eu já estava pensando em qual seria o melhor jeito de contar à McGonagall.

— Eu posso ir com você, se você quiser.

— Eu... agradeço, Gina. – ela lhe sorriu, e ele admirou o sorriso dela por um momento até perceber que talvez o tenha feito por tempo o suficiente para que ela percebesse. Abaixou a cabeça novamente para o mapa, o monstro em seu estômago dando cambalhotas e rindo dele, quando algo no mapa chamou sua atenção e ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente para ela, que franziu as sobrancelhas para a expressão dele. – E se sua proposta ainda estiver de pé – ele falou, levantando-se, e hesitou por um momento para então estender a mão na direção dela – temos um lugar para ir.

Ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia, usando-a como apoio para se levantar. Os dois haviam dados apenas alguns passos em direção à saída da sala comunal da Grifinória, quando Harry notou o olhar de Hermione em si, do outro lado do cômodo, Rony e Sirius ao lado dela.

— Mione – ele chamou – acho que você provavelmente vai querer vir também. – quando a morena se levantou, Rony e Sirius trocaram olhares confusos, para o que Harry respondeu apenas: - Dumbledore.

— Harry – Gina chamou baixinho enquanto Hermione cruzava a sala, fazendo com ele se virasse para ela – você tem certeza que quer que eu vá? Porque você e Hermione...

— Sim, eu tenho. – ele a interrompeu, e ela sorriu, apertando a mão dele com um pouco mais de força em resposta. Ele sorriu no mesmo momento em que Hermione chegou ao lado deles. Mas ao contrário do que Gina pensou, ele não estava sorrindo de volta para ela. Estava sorrindo porque só então percebera que ela não soltara sua mão.

Os três passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda – que estava ocupada bebendo com sua amiga Violeta e não fez nenhum comentário sobre eles – e dirigiram-se ao escritório do diretor. Foram em silêncio pelos corredores até chegar à gárgula que guardava a escada de Dumbledore, disseram a senha e apressaram-se pela escada. Pararam, então, em frente à porta do escritório, e Harry bateu, esquecendo-se de tudo o que pretendia falar.

* * *

**N/A:** Miiil desculpas pela demora infinita – sim, eu sei que disse que pretendo postar a cada 15 dias – mas tive aulas e provas até dia 20 de dezembro, e depois viajei por causa das festas de final de ano e só agora estou finalmente em casa, de férias e com tempo pra me dedicar às minhas fics. Sei que postei o capítulo da minha outra fic antes do natal e teria postado essa também, mas o capítulo não estava pronto quando postei a outra, então... não sumi! Não se preocupem :)

Pretendo postar uma song em breve, James&Lily, então logo mais notícias minhas! Hahah mas não fiquem muuuito animados, uma das fics que eu beto vai entrar em revisão completa e então eu e o autor teremos aparentemente um trabalho infinito. Se alguém aí lê Underground: A Elite, sabe do que eu estou falando.

Review sem login: **yinfa **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, até mais!

No mais, espero que gostem do capítulo, que eu sei que não foi lá muito grande, e espero reviews! Até logo :) Tentarei não demorar, então se sentirem minha falta, reclamem! Abraços.


End file.
